Fathers
by DeezNutz4President
Summary: The school made a "perfect mate" for Max to get her pregnant for their "new plan." But Fang loves Max and Max's new mate, Dylan, loves her also. As the school put their plan into action, Max gets pregnant. BUT nobody know who's father of the child. Read as Max finds out about her true feelings toward Fang and Dylan and finding the real father of her child. RATED M FOR THE FUTURE
1. Chapter 1 : Confession

Chapter 1 : Confession

...

It's been weeks, no days since we last seen or heard anything from the School and their freaky flying dogs. They must really be planning something and not just small, but something big.

"Max. Ae we there yet?" I hear Nudge said from the back.

"We're here sweetie" I reply back to keep her from talking.

"Yayyy!" I heard Angle and Nudge celebrate.

"Max" I hear someone whisper from my left.

I turn to face Fang and quickly turn away from him.

"Max can we talk?"

But by the end of Fang's sentence, I finally saw the big towers of New York. Saved. For now.

"Max before we get to New Yo-"

"I'm landing!" I quickly yelled.

One minute later, the flock and i landed right in the center of New York's central park.

"Max! Can we go and eat and then buy pretty dresses?" Angle asked me with her beautiful puppies eyes.

"Mmm... Well.." I said unsure.

We need to be careful around here. Especially when we don't know what the School is up to.

"You should let them have fun Max. At least for today" I heard Fang suggest.

I turn to glare at him but as soon as I made eye contact with him, I quickly turn my face away from him.

"Yeah sure. Why not" I finally agreed.

"Yayyy" said Nudge, Angle and Gazzy. I even think Iggy gave a little dance.

Guess Fang's right. I should let them have at least a little bit of fun time.

After the whole day walking around, shopping and eating everything in our way, The Flock finally seem to hit rock bottom.

"We should get a hotel room about now" Fang whispered to me.

I quickly moved away from him.

"Yeah, um... Flock! In formation! We'll renting a hotel room."

"Yesss finally! A warm bed waiting for us" I heard Iggy said.

Iggy's right. Finally. We get to sleep in a bed and not on a forest floor.

We end up renting a room from a very nice hotel.

With Angle's mind control, we can pretty much get anything around here.

We got a place with three bedrooms and three bathrooms.

Gazzy and Iggy quickly got one room.

"Try not to burn anything!" I yelled after them.

Angle and nudge decided to to share the other room.

Great. Just what I need. To share a room and BED with Fang.

"You don't have to share a room with me if you don't want to" Fang said.

Jesus crist. At times like these, It makes me wonder that instead of one mind reader in the flock, we instead have two.

"No it's ok" I reply.

We walk to our room and fang unlocked the door. After not even a second in the room, I quickly ran to the bathroom. "Pretending" that I was going to shower.

After like, about an hour prentending to shower, I knew I couldn't stay in the shower forever. So I got out, dressed up and open the door to Fang's and mine's room.

Turned out, Fang was already in bed. Asleep. Thank god.

I quitely walked towards the bed and extra quietly got into bed.

As I was getting comfortable, I accidentally came face to face with FANG!

I was paralyzed. I couldn't move or breath.

"Max..." He whispered softly.

"I'm sorry for what happened, I know I got carried away. But I couldn't help myself. I.. I'm in love with you Max. And I want to be with you forever."

First, that has to be the longest time I ever heard Fang talked.

Second, he just freAKING TOLD ME HE LOVES ME!

I couldn't breath, move or think. I was freaking out. How can I, Maximum Ride the toughest and best fighting machine out here supposed to say to that?

After a few minutes of not saying anything, Fang started to move closer to me and started to put his hands around my waist. I couldn't do it. It was to much, to fast. I can't think, breath.

I got up. Ran to the door. Went outside and took off into the air without looking back.


	2. Chapter 2 : Confuse

Chapter 2 : Confuse

...

Max POV

I flew and flew and didn't look back. I was so confused. What am I supposed to do? Do I love Fang back? Umm yes, duh! I do! But why did I freaked out then?

Oh god I need help. I don't know what to do.

Now that I think about it, I feel so horrible for Fang. Getting up and running away from him. He must feel rejected!

He must feel horrible. But this isn't the first time I ran away from him.

... Three Days Earlier...

The Flock and I were in Texas. Sleeping in a forest. We came to Texas to investigate part of the School that we heard was there.

After investigating, we came up with nothing. Nada. No flying dogs attacks, or bullets were thrown that day either.

It was like the school totally forgot about us. Psh, as if.

Anyways, after all that day investigating, the Flock really got tired of just watching and waiting. So we decided to leave and go into the forest to rest.

After a big meal of birds and lord knows what, the Flock fell dead asleep. Didn't know that sitting around all day could have been really tiresome. Oh well.

Everyone was asleep. Except me and Fang of course.

"Max?" Fang whispered to me.

"Yes?" I said. Turning to him.

"Wana go for a flight?"

I wasn't sure on going for a flight with Fang that day. Since I had responsibilities of watching the Flock and the fact that Fang was acting really weird these last couple of days.

But that night was one of those rare beautiful nights where the wind was blowing softly and the night was light up by the moon.

"Yeah. Why not?" I said taking out my wings.

After flying around the area, Fang and I finally manage to get tire and went down to rest.

We landed away from the Flock and near a stream that was crystal clear.

"Wana go for a swim?" I heard Fang asked from behind me.

I knew I shouldn't have said yes. But in my defense, that was some good looking water.

"Sure" I said turning around to look at Fang.

Big mistake. Fang was shirtless and in his boxers! I immediately turn away from him.

After like a minute or so, I hear Fang go into the water.

"You coming in or not?" I heard him say.

Once again, I knew I shouldn't have have answer yes. I knew I shouldn't have gotten naked too. But it was like, my body was acting on its own. Like it knew what it wanted. And it wanted Fang.

After, taking my shirt and pants off, I got in the water. The water was perfect. Not too hot nor not to cold. It was just... Perfect.

While I was enjoying the water, I felt a pair of hands go around my waist. I froze.

"Max..." Fang said softly. Beside my ear.

He acting weird and sounded different.

"Max..." Fang growled

I couldn't help it.

"Fang..." I growled back.

My mind, body and soul were acting on their own. When in my mind, I knew something was wrong.

"Max!" Fang growled again. Only this time, he turned me around and kissed me on the lips.

I kissed him back. I couldn't help it. I couldn't think straight. All I could think of was Fang's lips on mine and mine's on his.

I put my arms around him and pushed my body against him. Rubbing our body together.

"Max!" Fang kept on growling. His hands just kept on going lower and lower down to my bottom.

Until I push him back.

Fang looked shocked. Out of place and confuse.

"Max?" He said. Looking and searching into my face for any clues on why I pushed him away.

I didn't have a reason. I do love him. But it felt wrong. Unnatural.

"Fang."

It was the last thing I said to him before I got up and took off into the air.

...Now...

I love Fang. I really do love Fang. But that night, it felt weird and wrong. But still, I feel horrible doing this to Fang.

I was scared. I didn't know what to do. But now, now that it feels ok, now that it feels normal. I will go back to Fang and make this right. I love Fang. And we are going to finish what we started.


	3. Chapter 3 : Capture

Chapter 3 : Capture

...

Max POV

While flying back to the Flock and Fang, my mind wouldn't stop being an asshole and stop thinking about that day by the stream.

Everytime I think about it, I get extra nervous. Maybe even a little scare. But I will go through this. For Fang. For me.

I still don't know what this is going to prove. Will it make Fang and mine's relationship stronger? Or will it just relieve my guilt of leaving Fang hanging? I don't know.

But one thing I do know for sure. That I, Maximum Ride badass fighting machine, does love Fang.

After getting near the hotel, I flew down and walk in the doors of the hotel.

"Hello miss. How can I help you?" A guy with brown curly hair and blue eyes in green uniform asked me. It's not the guy that Angle brainwashed. He was another employee that probably, his shift was at night time.

"I'm just going back into my room" I said.

"Okiey. Have a great night miss" he said while flashing me a smile and giving me a wink. Probably checking me out.

*sign* hopefully, tonight will turn out to be a great night.

After walking up to mine and Fang's room, I quietly open the room. Surprisingly, the door wasn't lock. In fact, it wasn't even closed at all. That's when I bust into the room and found... Nothing.

Fang wasn't there and the room was a mess. Everything was broken and ripped.

I quickly ran to Angle's and Nudge's room and also nothing. Angle and Nudge nowhere to be seen. Their room also a mess.

I next ran to Gazzy and Iggy room's, hoping and praying that the bastards would have forgotten them. But no use. I bust in their room and found nothing.

I started panicking and yelling and kicking things out of anger. How could I have let this happen? How can I leave them when I knew the School was up to something.

 _"Go to the School."_ I heard the voice said after not hearing from him for months.

"Now you decide to help me? After all these months now you want to help me?" I yell at the voice. But in someone's else eyes, I probably look like I'm yelling at myself or at the poor wall.

I didn't want to listen to the Voice. But not knowing where the bastards were taking my precious Flock, I have no choice but to listen to the Voice.

I quickly pack some things that I might need and quickly took off into the night sky, heading north.

"Stay strong" I whispered into the night. "I'm coming. Just stay strong."

And off I went to rescue my Flock.


	4. Chapter 4 : Surprise

Chapter 4 : Surprise

...

Max POV

I finally made it to the one place I dislike the most, or should I said, the one place I HATE the most in this entire world. The School.

Already I can feel the needles and pain throughout my body. God I hate this place. Hopefully, I will find the Flock and get out as quickly as possible.

After checking out what I'm up against, I found out that there were the freaks of dogs that were guarding the whole place. Guess they figure I might come by and play.

There was only one entrance that was less protected then the others. This one only had two Erasers guarding it. I decided to knockout those big boys out and get in and out without being notice.

Hiding up in a tree close by the Erasers, I threw a rock at the first guy that was closes to me.

"What the F-" I hear him said. That's when I got down and ran towards him and knock him down with one kick in the face. The other Erasers was slow, giving me the time to knock him out with also, one kick.

"Well, that was easy" I said while dusting myself off.

I hid the bodies, hoping that they won't wake up anytime soon to warn the others. After struggling to hide them, I then ran toward the door and walk in.

Getting in the School. Check.

Now to second base, Get the Flock out. After running around rooms after rooms of poor and sad little creatures, I still couldn't find them.

After a few more checking out of rooms, I couldn't take it no more. I felt awful for these creatures. Being all trap inside. Probably never seeing the light of day.

The doors here, you can open them without keys, thank god. I could just literally just open the whole lab in here.

The first one I came to rescue was to a little furry girl with whiskers and snake alike eyes. I open her door.

"Come on out." I said to her.

But the girl looked beyond scared. So I lowered and soften my voice.

"Come on out. I'm freeing you. Come out and help free your friends too." I said softly.

The girl didn't look as scare as before so she got up from her little nest of ropes that she was in and walked out the door.

She eyed me a little bit. Then, hugged me. "Thank you."

I never felt more touched and sad that these monsters of scientists that could do this to a poor and innocent child.

The bunny/snake girl was about to leave when I hold her back and ask her, "Can you also help me?"

She immediately said yes, nodding her head off.

"Have you seen any winged kids around here?" I asked. Hoping and praying she'll say yes.

"Yes, I seen them pass not too long ago. They were cursing and yelling and even punching some of the man in lab coats." She said.

Thank god. Not only are my babies ok, but they were fighting until the end. Just like momma taught them.

"Do you know where they took them?" I asked. Hoping she'll know the answer too.

"No, I just saw them took them over there." She said, pointing to a hallway that looked even darker than the other hallways.

"Thank you so much" I said to the little girl. Giving her a hug. She seem to lighten up and hugged me back.

"Well go help your friends. If you need my help just scream Max and Ill come to help you." I said to the little girl while pulling away from our hug.

She nodded and off she went with a smile on her face.

Right. Back to business. I ran like I never ran in my life toward the hallway that the girl pointed at. After a few encountered with a few white coats, I finally manage to find my Flock. They were in a big room that had a big window that I can see them from. But knowing the white coats, my Flock probably can't see me.

The doors here, after walking through open-able doors, my Flock's door had, not only one key hole but two. Also, for high security, as I'm guessing; they put locks and a number security lock.

Either they think we have super extra strength, or they really lost all their intelligence and just became too dumb for their own good.

I was about to turn around to see if maybe I can convince (by convince I mean torture) a scientists to help me get my Flock out when a familiar voice spoke out to me.

"Hello Max." Said Jeb with a smile that says too much 'Hello, hug me.'

"Well hello to you too four eyes." I smirk back at him. Hoping to get this little chat with him over with and reunite myself with my Flock.

Jeb's smile vanish and his serious face came on. "Well, looks like your attitude hasn't change." He said with a little nodded. God how I hate that bastard. Taking my Flock from me. AGAIN!

"Yeah, well so hasn't that raccoon looking hair of yours hasn't changed either." I reply back hope and praying he will just cut to the chance.

"You'll drowning my patience Max." Jeb said glaring at me.

"Yeah? Well you'll drowning my energy." I snarl while crossing my arms.

"Can you just cut to the chase and tell me why you capture my Flock again?" I said. Impatiently.

"Inpatient as always" he smiled. "Well Max, as you know, the world is about to end very soon an-"

"Yeah, yeah. The world is going to end and blah blah. But tell me, what does me and my Flock has to do with any of this?" I said. Getting impatient even more.

Jeb's serious face came back on.

"Max, in order for the new world that will begin after the end of the world, we will need a new leader. A Kind and a Queen, to rule the new world."

I was pretty sure I had an idea what Jeb was going to ask me to do in this "new world" but never have I image that he would instead, say this.

"Max, we need you to produce an offspring. We need you, to get pregnant."

...

 **Author's notes.**

 **Please tell me how I'm doing /-\**

 **Are you liking it so far? Are there some things I need to improve on? Any suggestions on what I should write next?**

 **Please review**


	5. Chapter 5 : The Perfect Mate

Chapter 5 : The Perfect Mate

...

"We need you to produce an offspring. We need you to get pregnant." Jeb said like it was a normal thing to say to a sixteen year old.

"Ok, two things that are wrong in this picture. One, you're a dumbass. Two, I'm bloody sixteen!" I half yell half bark at Jeb.

"Sixteen is a wonderful time to produce an offspring Max." Jeb continued with his madness.

"Yeah? So does a punch in the face Jeb" I snarl. My god. Can you believe this guy? Actually saying this like it was all just a piece of cake.

"Max, we knew you wouldn't agree with us, so we decided to go ahead and make you a partner that can and will change your mind." Jeb said. Smiling proudly like he discovered a new species.

"Listen here old man, I don't ca-" I stop abruptly once I fully took in all of what Jeb said. "Wait... Did you said you actually made me a.. a partner?" I ask abruptly.

Now I know these idiots have lost their minds. Do they actually think they can change my mind? They really need to take a vacation very soon.

"Yes Max. We have made a perfect match for you. This experiment was made just for you and also, just like you." Jeb said, only even more proudly.

"Listen here grandpa, I don't care about all this bull. Give me my Flock back and I'll leave you here in one piece." I threatened. Impatient as ever.

"I'm sorry Max, I just can't allow that." Jeb said. Sighing and nodding his head down.

"Well who going to stop me? You and what army?" I challenge. Getting in position. Ready to jump at Jeb and claw his eyes out.

"Me and your mate Max." Jeb said. Stepping away and letting a tall guy will dirty blond hair and light brown eyes. Eyes just like mine.

"Max, sweetie." The tall blond guy said. "please don't make me hurt you." He pleaded as if he has known me my entire life.

"Go fuck yourself blond boy." I said right before I jump towards him. Ready to strike and kill.

I was about to throw a punch right at his face when he caught my hand in mid air. Almost like he knew that I was going to do that. I didn't give up, I then went in for a lower kick. Since he is tall, my smallness will give me a easy blow.

But once again, he blocks my moved. Almost like he can read my mind. So then, I threw random punches and kicks. But every blow I threw he blocked. Until finally, my energy ran out.

I was tired. Panting.

"Ready to give up Max?" I hear Jeb in the background.

"Never!" I yelled. Throwing one last punch at the Blondie before I past out.

...

 **Yes I know its short /.\ But this is the third chapter I upload this week. Tell me what you think.**

 **Is there anything I need to improve? Any suggestions?**

 **Please review. It inspired me to write more and upload more /-\**


	6. Chapter 6 : Reunited

Chapter 6 : Reunited

...

Max POV

I woke up with a start. Head hurting and body sore. Where am I? What happened?

"Guys, Max's wake!" I heard a familiar voice said behind me.

 _"Angle? Nudge?"_ I thought. I turn around and found myself surrounded by feathers and hair.

"Max! Oh my god! They came to our room when we were sleeping and we didn't know, you know since we were sleeping, but they attacked us and-"

"I get it Nudge. I get it." I interrupted Nudge before she actually go through what happened in detail.

"Sorry." She said. Blushing.

"That's Ok. Just come here and give me a hug." I say opening my arms to let her hug me.

After my reunion with the little ones, I then went to business with Fang and told Iggy to watch (by watch I mean hear) the little one. While Fang and I will have to, first, find a way to get out. Second, discuss about what happened _that_ day.

"Ok, update?" I asked Fang. Keeping my distance and face serious.

"Where exactly are we? Are we still in the School or did they moved us?" I ask. Still keeping my distance.

"They haven't moved us. All I know is that we were laying around here. Wondering when you will come for us when they opened the door and in you came." He said. Keeping his emotionless face as always when he explains something.

Damn it. If Fang says they haven't changed us, that means we're in the room I first saw the Flock in. Meaning, we're lock in tight.

"Damn it." I half whisper and half snarl.

How will I get the Flock out of this one? And what will they do to me since the mad scientist are trying to make me give them an "offspring"? Will they force me? Nope. Knowing Jeb, he wouldn't let them. Or would he?

"What happened out there?" Fang asked unexpectedly.

"Huh?" I reply back oh so smartly.

"What happened out there. Before they took you in here? Angle said she heard... some things that Jeb asked of you." He finish. Still keeping his emotionless face.

But knowing Fang, I can tell there is something he really wants to either tell me, or really wants to know about something.

But damn it. Angle probably read Jeb's mind about what they want from me and probably told the Flock about it. Including Fang.

"Well... What exactly you want to know." I asked. Hoping I'll go around this question.

"Everything." Fang reply not so nice but not to harshly.

"Well... Jeb came out of nowhere and you knowing how crazy he is and all, asked me to do him a little favor. A favor in which, you know, I turned down and fought this evil blond guy and that's pretty much it." I finished with a shrug. Pretending that it was no big deal.

"Jeb asked her to get herself pregnant with the blond guy's baby." Angle shout across the room.

"Angle if you don't stop reading my mind and shut up, I swear I'm going to spank your little white butt." I yelled back at her. Kinda hoping that Fang haven't heard Angle's outburst, I turn back to Fang and said,

"Is it cold in here or is it just me?"

But life doesn't seem to give me a break.

"A baby? Jeb wants you to give him a baby? And not only the baby but he wants you to have this Blond guy baby that you probably fought out there?" Fang yelled at me. Showing me, for the first time, his anger and emotions that I thought I'll never see.

"Ok, yeah. Jeb asked me to give him a child from this Blond guy. Yes. I admit" I said. Sarcastically. Throwing my hand in the air.

"But it's never going to happen. I will fight them to death if I have to." I yell at Fang back.

Fang, as I'm guessing, seem to finally realized that he lost control. Getting himself together, he said crossing his arms and looking away from me,

"Yeah, I know you will."

Wow. I actually saw what emotion lay beneath that barrier that he always have up. He was angry. Not at me but at what the white coats are trying to do to me. He was happy. Happy from finally seeing that I'm ok. That I'm not hurt. He was also... In love. In love with me.

With a beating heart I said to Fang,

"Fang..."

"huh" he reply. Still not looking at me and with his arm cross.

"I love you too..." I whispered. Hoping that Angle haven't heard so she wouldn't tell the whole Flock about it. Lords knows what Iggy is going to tant me about it.

Fang finally turned to me and was about to say something until we were interrupted.

"Oh good Max, you're awake." said a voice that came from nowhere.

"Yeah. Wide wake to kick some ass." I reply. Hoping they would just leave us alone.

"Glad to hear so!" The Voice from nowhere said too cheerful. "Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and um... Angle! You will all go on a little trip today!"

That cheerful voice was getting on my nerve and I was ready to leave this place. If we are going on a "little trip" today, then might as well make this trip useful.

I turn to Fang to tell him this, but just one look at my face and Fang nods. Knowing exactly what I want.

I turned to Angle to ask her to tell the others that I want them to have a close eyes out for any ways to escape.

 _"Already told them."_

 _"Thanks. I won't kick your butt once we get out then."_ I said to her in my mind.

After a few minutes of getting ready for our "trip" a dozen of Erasers came in with chains.

"Put these on your neck." One of the dog barks. Handing over a collar like chains.

"These are collars. Aren't these for you instead?" I smirk at the Erasers. I heard snickers from my Flock. Even from Fang.

"Shut up and put it on before I put it on for you!" The same Eraser that handed us the chains said.

"Ok! Don't get puppy sad about it." My smartass said back. Hearing more snickers and little cough-laugh.

The Eraser might not have found my joke amusing because he slapped me across the face.

I can already feel the sting from the slap moving in on my face when I composed myself.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her!" I heard Fang and another voice said at the same time.

Fang must have hear the other voice to because when I turn around to look at him, he was looking toward where the voice came from.

The tall blond guy with the same brown eyes as me came walking up to the Eraser. He looked buff up and ready to kill. His face covered in anger and fist rolled up.

I shivered. He maybe just a little kinda looks scary. Just a little.

"Do you hear me?" Blondie snarl at the Eraser. I thought the Eraser was going to tell him off but seem to think better about it and instead said,

"erm.. Yeah. I heard you." He said so quietly that I could barely hear him out. The Eraser then back away and didn't say another word.

Blondie then turned to me and said,

"Are you ok?"

He said it with so much care and love that I almost puked.

"Actually, I was better before you came." I said to him without any emotion and hesitation.

He frowned and was about to say something but was interrupted.

"Aa Max" Jeb said as if yesterday didn't happened. "Looks like you and Dylan are getting along great." He said. Smiling.

Dylan huh. So that was Blondie's name. Petty.

"When you mean 'getting along great' you mean as if I want to claw his face in? Then yeah. We are getting along great." I said so fake cheerfully.

Jen smiles vanished and a frown replaced it.

"Yeah well, moving along." He said with a wave of his hand. Dismissing my comment.

"Now I know keeping you lock in doing nothing will not prepare you for the mission that we talked about yesterday." Jeb said and started walking. Making the Erasers to also start walking while dragging me and my Flock with the chains.

"So we decided to take you outside to exercise" Jen continued.

Blondie, or should I say, Dylan walked beside me the whole way to the destination. Making Fang boil a hole in my head from his staring at the back of my head. Probably wondering if this is the guy we were talking about just a couple of minutes ago.

After finally reaching the "courtyard" as Jeb calls it. The Erasers, Dylan, me and my Flock got inside the courtyard. Except for Jeb. Who stayed inside the lab. Probably hiding before I get my hands on him.

The Erasers helped my Flock get their chains that were attached to the collars, off. while Dylan helped me get mine off.

"Don't worry Max. You'll like it here. Especially if I'm here." He said. Flashing a smile and taking the chain off.

"I doubt it." I said. Throwing him a punch in the face and spreading my wings.

...

 **I made this one long just for the people who are actually reading this. Thank you for spending your time to just read this /-\ it warms my heart.**

 **Anyways, review what you think will happen next!**


	7. Chapter 7 : Angry Birds

Chapter 7 : Angry Birds

...

Max POV

"I doubt it." I say. Giving Dylan a punch in the face and spreading my wings.

I knew they became to dumb for their own good.

"Flock! Fly!" I yelled after my Flock once I saw that their chains were off.

I was the first one to fly up into the sky. Not after ten seconds after I took off, a wave of electricity washed over my body. I yelp and down I came.

Thinking that I will hit the ground hard, maybe break a few bones, I curl myself. Preparing for the impact.

But the impact never came. I was caught by a pair of arms.

"Max, it's ok. I got you." I heard a voice said. "You shouldn't fly unless they commend you. If you fly without commend, they'll shock you." Finished the voice.

I opened my eyes and found myself looking up to a pair of brown eyes. Light browns eyes just like mine.

I was in Dylan's arms. Dylan caught me. I wasn't sure if I was happy that I didn't got to break a few bones or angry because Blondie is touching me.

I decided to go with the second one and wiggle myself out of Dylan's arms as fast as I could.

"Geez thanks for telling me that _after_ I got shock. I'm guessing telling me sooner wouldn't have hurt." I snarl at Blondie.

I was mad that Dylan caught me instead of... someone else. But I was still sorta grateful to him.

"Max." I heard someone behind me said.

I turned around to see Fang's eyes fill with anger. But his face stayed emotionless.

"Gazzy took off and got shocked." He said. Looking straight at me. Almost like he wants something from me.

"Gazzy? Is he ok?" I said. Worriedly. My baby is hurt and I'm just standing around here doing nothing. "Where is he?"

"I'll take you." He said. Coming towards me. When he got to me, instead of taking me to Gazzy, he instead looked behind me. Put his hands behind my waist and kissed me.

The moment his lips touched mine, I forgot about everything. I wanted Fang to never stop. But to every good moments, they have to be interrupted.

I felt Fang being shoved away from me.

"Don't touch her." I heard a growl, filled with anger. It was Dylan's.

"I can touch _my_ girlfriend whenever I want." I heard Fang growl back.

Did Fang just called me his girlfriend? I must be hearing things.

After composing myself from the unexpected kiss. I took in on what I saw.

Dylan puff up and fist curled, looking ready to kill. Fang also buff up, showing his anger I never seen before, making me shiver in fear.

Fang looked dangerous. The type of dangerous I never seen before. After sixteen years of knowing him and living with him, I never have seen Fang this angry.

"She's not your girlfriend. She will never be." I heard Dylan said. Puffing up even more and seem to get in position to strike.

"How do you know anything Blonde boy." Fang reply back, also puffing up and getting in position to take off and strike.

"Because I'm her soul mate!" Dylan yelled and went in for the first punch.

Dylan manage to hit Fang at the side of his face. But Fang seen to be more quicker then Dylan. He went lower and threw a kick at Dylan's stomach.

Not knowing what to do, I looked around to see where the fuck were the Erasers. I looked toward the door we enter and out the Erasers came.

They went straight to the fight. One big Eraser tried, key word, tired to break them up. But it was no used. Dylan threw a punch at him and knock him down.

Fang seem to be bleeding badly, while Dylan looked like he broke a hand. I was getting desperate. I don't want Fang to end up getting ever more hurt. So I took a breath and joined the fight.

After avoiding a few strikes, I manage to sent a ninja kick into Dylan's face. Fang was ready to use this opportunity to strike at Dylan. But I tripped him and gave him a slap.

"Will you both stop fighting like bloody children!" I snarl angrily. Making them both look up at me.

"Blondie, I don't know you long enough to be your 'soul mate'. Fang, after what I told you in the room not too long ago, didn't mean anything to you?" I barked. I was getting angrier and angrier.

After telling Fang that I love him, he still doesn't trust me not to go to Blondie. Psh, as if I want Dylan.

"Max, I'm sorry. I saw him kiss you and I los-" Dylan began before I interrupt him.

"I don't care what you saw. You should stay out of my life. How long have I known you? Two days? Maybe even less?" I barked at Dylan. He was pissing me off.

Fang seem to enjoy that I was going gorilla at Dylan and not at him. So I turn back to Fang and started yelling at him.

After a few more minutes of yelling and another slap. I was all good. I took Fang by the hand and drag him to our Flock. Leaving Dylan behind while feeling his glares at Fang.

After getting to my Flock, Iggy said,

"Well. That was something." And started smirking.

"Unless you want me to go gorilla at you too I wouldn't say anything!" I snarled at him.

He back off. Knowing how much worst I can get if I'm pissed off even more.

"Where's Gazzy?" I asked my Flock.

"H-here I am." Gazzy said. Looking scare like he was caught doing something bad.

I then soften my voice and said to him,

"Come here. I hear you were shocked too."

He came to me once I soften my voice and said,

"umm shocked?" He said looking around.

"Yes Shocked. Fang said you got shock too." I said. Did he really got shocked or did Fang made that up just to start a fight with Dylan?

"oh um..." Gazzy started looking around. "oh yeah, I did. It hurt so badly." He said finally before I turned to Fang and start yelling at him for making up lies.

"Are you ok? Who caught you when you fell?" I said while checking him around his face and arms to see if he had any scratches.

"umm.. Fang did." He took a minute to say.

"Ok good, you're not hurt" I said. Giving him a hug.

After looking for a few more scratches, I then got up and looked around the courtyard.

It as huge. It had loops in the air and basketball courts. I even think they have hamster wheels the size of a human. Great. Now we're hamsters.

How am I supposed to get the Flock out now? With these stupid shocking collar we have on, we will never get out.

"Max." I hear Jeb's voice said behind me.

Finally. I can rip his eyes here. Now that nobody can stop me.

"Do something Max and you'll get shock." He reply. Almost like he read my mind.

I turned around and saw Jeb with Dylan. Dylan seem really beat up. Now making me think about Fang's injuries.

"Let's get started shall we?" Jeb said.

"Not yet."

"and why not?" Jeb asked. Impatiently.

"Because Fang is injured."

...

 **Fight fight fight! Dylan vs. Fang! Who will win Max at the end? Find out next time on another episode of Dragon ball Z...**


	8. Chapter 8 : Fang's Point of View

Chapter 8 : Fang's Point of View

Fang POV

The Flock and I were waiting in this hell hole. Waiting for Max to come rescue us. I don't understand or know how she always manages to find one of us when these bastards of scientists take one of us away. No matter where or when they take us away from her, she will always find us again.

While waiting, I started thinking about that night. About that beautiful night where I lost control of myself. Where I just let my emotions get the better of me. Max was so beautiful. But that night, when the moon shined on her naked back and dirty blond hair, making it light up and making Max even more beautiful then she already was, I couldn't help it. I went towards her.

I remember wrapping my arms around her. Putting my head by her shoulder, smelling her sweet scent of blood mixed with pine trees and wood. I wanted her. I wanted to make her mine right there. On that day by the stream.

I remember growling her name. Hoping to get her to know that I wanted her. That I need her. I was surprised when she growled my name back.

I completely lost it then. I turned her around and press my aching lips upon her soft ones. I was hungry. Hungry for Max. For her lips. For her body. I wanted her all to be mine.

I remember her pushing me closer to her. Rubbing our body together. Making me go even crazier. I was getting to the point where I was going to rip all the little fabric that she had on left apart.

Until... until she pushed me away. I was confused, hurt and frustrated. Why did she pushed me away? Did she not love me as I love her? Did she even liked me? I don't know. I was looking at her. Searching for clues on why she might have pushed me away. But all I saw was her own shock.

She looked at me and got up quickly. She ran away from me. She flew away from me. Leaving me alone with my own dangerous thoughts.

 _"Why did you pushed me away?"_

I sign. The memories always manage to pop right into my head again. They always do.

"Fang!" I heard Angle said. Coming towards me.

"Max is here!"

When I heard Max name I just stood up.

"Where?" I said. Keeping my emotions in check.

"She's outside our door. Talking to Jeb." She said excitedly.

"What are they talking about?" I said. Impatiently this time. Jeb can be planning something. Something to hurt her in some way.

"Jeb is asking Max to have a child!" Angle said with so much excitement in her voice.

A child? From who? Why would Jeb want a child from Max? I began to boil from the inside. Nobody will touch Max unless it is me.

"Jeb made an experiment just for Max!" Angle continued. "He made her a soul mate."

A soul mate? I began to become even more angry. I will kill this "soul mate" that Jeb has created for Max. I will not let him touch her. Max is mine and only mine!

"What are they talking about now Angle?" I ask. Eager to hear more.

"Max and Jeb aren't talking no more..." Angel begin to say.

"Then?" I ask impatiently.

Angle looked up at me and said, "Max is fighting with her soul mate."

I growled. "That _thing_ is not her soul mate!" I yelled. Getting stares from the other members of the Flock.

Angle didn't seem to be surprise from my outburst.

"Max is coming." She finally finish.

And in came Max being carried by a tall guy with dirty blond hair like Max's and light brown eyes. Also, just like Max's.

I knew who it was to be supposedly. I never felt more anger in my life.

He put her on a bed. And left without a word to any of us. He left and only looked back to stared at Max.

 _"Stupid bastard. How dare he lay his eyes on her."_ I growled inside my head.

"Max is back!" I hear Nudge yelled. All of the Flock came to watch her. Touching her to see if she was real.

"Is she ok?" I heard Iggy asked.

"She's ok. She looks tired that's all." I hear Gazzy said to Iggy.

"So she's pass out then?" Iggy asked.

"Yeah." Gazzy reply.

After very one went back to doing whatever they were doing, probably finding ways to lose time so Max can wake up soon.

I went over to Max. God was she beautiful. She did look tiresome. Her hair was going everywhere around her face. I stroke away some of her hair away from her face and then lean in and gave her a quick peck on her soft lips.

"You're safe now Max." I said to her before I went to find something else to do to pass time.

An hour later passed by and Max still hasn't woken up. I was getting worried. I got up from my corner that I was laying around to go and check on Max when I hear Nudge yelled,

"Guys! Max is awake!"

Max got up looking confused. She turned to us and the whole Flock ran to her. Even Iggy came up to her and gave her a hug.

"Max! Oh my god! They came to our room when we were sleeping and we didn't know, you know since we were sleeping, but they attacked us and-" Nudge started after a few minutes of hugging Max.

"I get it Nudge. I get it." I heard Max interrupt Nudge before she blows everyone's head off.

Nudge looked like she blushed and said, "Sorry."

"That's Ok. Just come here and give me a hug." Max said opening up her arms. Nudge ran to her open arms and snuggled in her arms.

After a few more minutes of the little reunion with the children, Max got to business.

She came to me without looking into my eyes or getting too close to me.

"Ok, update?" Max asked me with a serious face on.

"Where exactly are we? Are we still in the School or did they moved us?" She continued asking.

"They haven't moved us. All I know is that we were laying around here. Wondering when you will come for us when they opened the door and in you came." I reply back to her, keeping my emotionless face on.

Max then went into thinking. She seem deep lost in her thoughts.

"Damn it." Max said between her thoughts. The more she stayed in her head thinking, the more she frowned.

"What happened out there?" I interrupted her thinking.

"Huh?" She replied oh so smartly.

"What happened out there. Before they took you in here? Angle said she heard... some things that Jeb asked of you." I repeat. Keeping my face emotionless.

But Max seems to know that something was bothering me.

"Well... What exactly you want to know." She asked. Probably hoping to get around my question. I want to know what she thinks about it. About what they were asking her to do.

"Everything." I reply back not to nicely but also not to harsh.

Max thought about it for a while before she answered.

"Well... Jeb came out of nowhere and you knowing how crazy he is and all, asked me to do him a little favor. A favor in which, you know, I turned down and fought this evil blond guy and that's pretty much it." She finished with a shrug. Pretending that it was no big deal.

I was getting angry. Why won't she tell me? Was she already in love with this bastard that she doesn't want me to find out about him?

I wanted to tell her that I knew. That I knew about that bastard. But I couldn't find the right words to tell her. Fortunately, Angle came to my rescue.

"Jeb asked her to get herself pregnant with the blond guy's baby." Angle shout across the room.

"Angle if you don't stop reading my mind and shut up, I swear I'm going to spank your little white butt." Max yelled at Angle. Making me angry and reminding me to thanks Angle later.

Max turned back to me and actually had the nerves to pretend Angle's outburst wasn't a big deal.

"Is it cold in here or is it just me?" She said shaking a little bit.

I exploded.

"A baby? Jeb wants you to give him a baby? And not only the baby but he wants you to have this Blond guy baby that you probably fought out there?" I yelled at her pretending that I haven't heard about this story. Losing all my cool and letting my emotions out.

"Ok, yeah. Jeb asked me to give him a child from this Blond guy. Yes. I admit it!" Max admitted. Throwing her hands in the air.

"But it's never going to happen. I will fight them to death if I have to." She yelled at me. Making me feel better.

"Yeah, I know you will." I finally said looking away from her. Getting my emotions in control again and sitting back down to my corner with my arms cross.

 _"She will fight them."_ I thought to myself. Making me feel better about this whole outcome.

"Fang..." I hear Max said from beside me, disturbing my thoughts.

"Huh." I reply back. Still not looking at her. Hoping she'll forget about my outburst.

"I... I love you too." I heard Max said.

Once I took in the meaning of Max's words, I turned to look at her. My heart was beating. I wanted to tell her that I was sorry. Sorry for that night in the woods by the stream. Sorry for letting us get caught.

But I was interrupted before I even said anything.

...

 **Fang's point of view! Here it is guys! Tell me what you think? Review review and REVIEW to inspire me to write more c:**

 **P.s. Next chapter will also be in Fang's point of view. Let's see what Fang thought throughout the time when he fought Dylan! Stay tune and rock on!**


	9. Chapter 9: Fang's Point of View 2

Chapter 9 :Fang's Point of View 2

...

Fang's POV

The Erasers came in with chains attach to metal collars.

"Put these on!" an Eraser yelled. Throwing the collars at us.

"These are collars. Aren't these supposed to be for you instead?" I heard Max's smartass talked back to the Erasers.

I heard Gazzy and the rest of the flock snickered. Even I gave a little smile. How I love Max and her smart ass mouth ( **a/n: Lol *Wink*)**

The Eraser didn't seem to find Max's joke funny.

"Shut up and put the chain on before I do it for you!" The Eraser barked at my Max. I didn't liked that.

"Ok geez. Don't get puppy sad about it." Max reply back. Making the Flock laugh a little bit more and snicker. Even making me give a little cough laugh.

The Eraser looked beyond angry. What the Eraser did to my Max got me boil up from the inside out and down to the floor.

He slapped Max. Hard.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her!" I heard myself yelled. Also hearing another voice saying it at the same time as me.

I turned to look at the source of the voice. It was that bloody blonde bastard. I turned to glare at him. Maybe give him a signal to back off. To back off Max. But he wasn't looking at me. He was looking at the Eraser that just slapped Max.

He was buffed up with curl fists. He stomp up the the Eraser.

"Didn't you hear me?" Blondie snarled at the Eraser.

The Eraser seem to want to bite Blondie's head off. I would have gladly watch that with some popcorn and coke. But unfortunately, the Eraser seemed to have thought better about it. He backed off.

"err... Yeah. I heard you." He whisper so softly that I could barely hear it out.

Blondie then had the nerve to turn to Max and ask her if she was ok.

"Are you alright?" Blondie asked Max, with so much affection that I wanted to punch his face in.

"I was actually better before you came." Max snarled at him. Making me smirk and feel proud of her.

Blondie frowned and was about to say something, but was interrupted before he could.

"Aa Max" Jeb said, coming out of nowhere. "Looks like you and Dylan are getting along great." He said smiling.

Dylan. Dylan was the idiot's name. Even his name annoys me.

"When you mean 'getting along great' you mean as if I want to claw his face in? Then yeah. We are getting along great." Max said so fake cheerfully. Pointing behind her towards Dylan and making me want to kiss her.

Jen smiles vanished and a frown replaced it.

"Yeah well, moving along." Jeb said, dismissing Max's comment with a wave of his hand.

"Now I know keeping you lock in doing nothing will not prepare you for the mission that we talked about yesterday." Jeb said and started walking. Making the Erasers to also start walking while dragging Max and the flock along with them.

"So we decided to take you outside to exercise" Jen continued.

I didn't like the fact that Blondie decided to walk beside Max the whole way to the destination. I stared at the back of Max's head. Letting her know that I didn't like Blondie next to her.

After finally reaching the "courtyard" as Jeb calls it. The Erasers, Dylan, me and the Flock got inside the courtyard. Except for Jeb. Who stayed inside the the school. Probably hiding from Max. I don't blame him. But I would've have enjoy seeing Max ripping him apart along with Blondie.

Once inside the courtyard, the Erasers helped the Flock get their chains that were attached to the collars off. Once they took the chain off mine, I looked over to Max. Blondie was with her, taking her collar's chain off. It made me boil inside to out that he was so close to her.

"Don't worry Max. You'll like it here. Especially if I'm here." I hear him whisper to Max. Flashing a smile to her while finally taking the chain off.

"I doubt it." I hear Max said before throwing him a punch in the face and spreading her wings.

"Flock! Fly!" I hear Max say while striking up to the sky. Not even ten second after she was up in the air when I hear her yelp and starting shaking as if she was getting shock. Down she came like a bomb.

My heart and my insides were in knots. My Max is hurt and she is coming down hard. I wasn't going to catch her in time. I looked up towards Max and saw that she knew she was going to hit the ground hard and knowing that it won't be pretty. She curl herself to be ready for the impact.

I was just a few feet away from where she was going to land. I wouldn't have reach her in time but I was glad that Blondie caught her in time.

Max seem to realize that someone caught her. She opened her eyes and looked up toward Blondie's eyes. Both lock into each other eyes. Making me boil and hate Dylan even more.

" _Was Max falling for this guy already?_ " I thought to myself. Making me angry and sad and wanting to rip Dylan apart.

"Max, it's ok. I got you." Dylan said to Max. "You shouldn't fly unless they commend you. If you fly without commend, they'll shock you."

Max stayed in his arms for a few moments. Then, as she finally realize that she was still in Blondie's arms, she wiggles herself out of his arms.

"Geez thanks for telling me that after I got shock. I'm guessing telling me sooner wouldn't have hurt." Max snarled at Blondie, making me feel a little better about the situation. But either way, I was still angry that Max was with Blondie. So I decided to go ruin their little conversation.

"Max" I said to Max. Keeping my face blank but my eyes full of anger. I wanted to let her know that I don't like her around this bastard.

"Gazzy took off and got shocked." I lied. Not sure how I came up with the lie but it was a good excuse to get her away from Blondie.

Max's face immediately turn concerned. She believed my lie. "Gazzy? Is he ok?" she asked worriedly. Looking around for Gazzy she said, "Where is he?"

"I'll take you." I heard myself reply immediately. As if my body had its own mind, I walked toward Max full of confidence. I noticed Blondie looking and I wanted to let him know now, that Max belong with me. Not him. Not even when he is "made" for her. He will never have her.

I took hold of Max's waist and took a look behind her at Blondie. He looks angry. I smiled and then went down to kiss Max. MY Max.

Max immediately respond and kissed me back. I forgot about everything then. I forgot about that we were trap inside the school. That we were in danger. I forgot about Blondie watching us. I just forgot about everything except Max's lips on mine and mine on hers.

Right in the middle of our kiss, I felt someone shove me hard away from Max.

"Don't touch her." I heard Blondie yell at me.

I didn't like that he didn't got my message. I got angry along with him and yell back at him.

"I can touch my girlfriend whenever I want." I growled. Getting myself ready for a fight I knew was coming.

"She's not your girlfriend. She will never be." Said Dylan, puffing up and also getting in position to strike at me.

"How do you know anything Blonde boy." I reply, getting angrier by the second.

"Because I'm her soul mate!" Dylan yelled and went in for the first punch.

Blondie manage to hit me by the side of the face. He was stronger, but I was quicker. I went lower and threw a powerful kick toward Blondie's stomach. He let out a _puff_ but got up quickly and starting throwing in more punches.

In the middle of our fight, Erasers came out of nowhere. But me and Dylan didn't stop fighting, it just increased our anger and attacks.

One of the Dogs tried to take a hold of Blondie, but he threw a punch and knocked the Eraser down.

We continue to fight. I wanted to finish this and end Dylan's life. I never want him to have Max. _Never._

I could feel a warm substance coming out of my nose where Dylan hit me. _Blood._ But I continued to fight. Not caring about the pain that shot through my body. I just want to fight. To _kill!_

At some point, I managed to break his arm. I twisted and heard a loud _crack._ I smile evilly. Loving that I was causing pain to him.

But my enjoyment soon ended when Max got involved. I haven't even noticed her until she threw a punch at Dylan's face and trip me and gave me slap when I tried to take the opportunity of Dylan's weakness.

"Will you both stop fighting like bloody children!" Max snarled making me and Blondie look up at her.

"Blondie, I don't know you long enough to be your 'soul mate'. Fang, after what I told you in the room not too long ago, didn't mean anything to you?" Max barked. Making me feel guilty.

"Max, I'm sorry. I saw him kiss you and I los-" Dylan began but Max interrupt him before he even finished his sentence.

"I don't care what you saw. You should stay out of my life. How long have I known you? Two days? Maybe even less?" She barked. Making me smile and smirk at Dylan. But as always, just when I actually enjoy something, its over to quickly. Max turned to me and started yelling at me.

After a few more minutes of yelling and another slap for Blondie, Max got all her anger out. She took me by the hand and drag me towards the flock. I could feel Blondie's glares towards me at the back of my head but I didn't care. Max was taking me with her instead of him.

After finally reaching the Flock, Iggy actually had the nerves to mock Max when she was still angry.

"Well. That was something." Iggy comment while smirking.

"Unless you want me to go gorilla at you too I wouldn't say anything!" Max glared at him.

Iggy backed back. I think he might have jumped a few inches back. I couldn't blame him. Once Max is angry, nobody or anything can calm her down.

"Where's Gazzy?" Max bark-asked the Flock.

"H-here I am." Gazzy said looking up and looking scare like he was caught doing something bad. Max seem to realize that she was scaring him. So she lowered her voice.

"Come here. I hear you were shocked too." Max said to Gazzy softly.

"umm shocked?" He said looking around as if Max was talking to someone else.

Crap. I totally forgot about the lie. If he tells her that he wasn't shock, Max will go gorilla on me again. Not that I'm scare of her, but still.

"Yes Shocked. Fang said you got shock too." Max reply, turning around slightly as if she knew I lied to her.

"oh um..." Gazzy started looking around and I manage to catch his attention. He saw and gave me a little nod. "oh yeah, I did. It hurt so badly." He said finally before Max almost turned around to yell at me. "Are you ok? Who caught you when you fell?" Max ask him softly while grabbing his arms and looking at him, probably looking for any scratches or injury. "umm.. Fang did." Gazzy took a minute to say.

"Ok good, you're not hurt" Max said giving him a hug.

After looking at Gazzy for a few more minutes and found nothing of any sort of injury. Max got up and looked around her surrounding. I looked around too.

It as huge. It had loops in the air and basketball courts. It even had Hamster wheels the size of humans.

"Max." I hear Jeb called Max behind me.

I turned around and saw Max with a face that says 'kill' written all it.

Jeb seem to sense Max's desire for he warned her.

"Do something Max and you'll get shock." he said to Max. Max turned around and we saw Jeb with Blondie behind him. He looks really beat up. It made me smile and proud that I can take him anytime.

"Let's get started shall we?" Jeb interrupt my thoughts.

"Not yet." Max reply back to Jeb.

"and why not?" Jeb asked, only with inpatients in his voice.

"Because Fang is injured." Max said, making me realize the pain that shot through my body.

...

 **Sorry I took forever to update. School is starting up soon and I have to get ready. Other than that, I had fun writing this chapter. I always found Fang's love for Max interesting... But also Dylan haha. So review! Inspire me with your reviews! Negative feedback are also welcome. Help me improve my writing! What am I doing wrong? What should I write next? Review review REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10: Stolen

Chapter 10 : Stolen

 **Thank you all for who are still reading this story! Probably got boring for a few, but trust me, It will get exciting. Well here's chapter ten. Not long, but enough information about what will happen next.**

 **...**

It's been a week now since we been caught. Everyday from twelve to six, the scientist been taking us out to "exercise" outside in the courtyard. They made us jump, roll, fly and run in a giant hamster wheel for the whole week. We were exhausted from these daily exercises. We might fly around alot around the world, but it's totally different on feet. We are pretty much couch potatoes if they let us settle down on a house where no dogs or crazy scientists were able to find us. But no such luck.

This week, they are planning something new. I know so. _We_ know so. Angle's mind reading once again, came in handy. Angle told us that the scientist are trying something new on us. Something dangerous. They haven't taken us for our daily torture of our exercises for two day straights.

"Are they going to open our brains Max?" Angle asked me with tears in her eyes one day before the experiment day the scientist were preparing.

"No sweetie never!" I reply with so much confidence to keep her assure, while pulling Angle up to me and hugging her. "I won't let them." She believed my lie and settle down. I felt guilty. How can I say these lies to her when I don't even know how to protect her.

The next day, Fang and I agree to make a deal with the scientist to let them experiment on us instead of the children. At first, Fang and I didn't agree on this. Fang wanted me not to get experiment on and argue with me for hours. Saying he won't allow it.

But in the end, I won. Telling him that I won't change my mind. That I will go through whatever hell of experiment they are going to do to me. Just as long as they don't touch a hair on my babies.

I wanted Fang not to get experimented on too. But he was just as stubborn as me. So in the end, we both agree to let then only experiment on us only instead.

I couldn't sleep that day before the experiment day. I was scare. Not for me, but for my family. I can still remember my own screams and the unbearable pain they put me through when I was younger. I don't want my babies to go through that. I don't _ever_ want them to go through that. Even if they have been through that, I still don't want them to go through it ever again.

I would rather take all the pain and torture then to let the mad evil scientist get their dirty hands on my babies.

Angle, Nudge and Gazzy were curl up to me. They were too scare to moved away from me since we found out that the scientists will experiment on us again. Even Iggy seems not to sleep very far away from me since we found out.

 _"God..."_ I prayed to the god that I wasn't sure that I believe in. _"Please... please help me keep my family safe. Don't let them get their hands on my family."_ I prayed with all my might.

Hoping with all my might that this god would sent an angle. A real angle save us.

"Max." I heard a whisper. It was Fang. "Everything will be alright." I heard Fang assure me with so much love and assurgent that I almost did, for a second, believed him.

"I hope so Fang. I hope so."

*Few hours later*

I woke up with a start. A voice was telling us to get up.

"Get up you freaks! Get up!"

I was the first one to get up and stand in position to fight anyone if they tired to take my babies away from me. I didn't care if I had to fight thousands of Erasers or scientists, just as long as they don't lay a finger on my Flock.

"Max... I'm scared." I heard Nudge said behind me. Clutching onto me.

"I'm scared too Max." I also heard Angle said beside me, hold onto me for dear life.

I felt a tremble on the other side of me and noticed that it was Gazzy. I can tell he was trying to be strong, but he was also scared. I took my wings out and hug/hide them from view. Making them feel less afraid as I'm guessing for Gazzy stop trembling.

"What do you want?" I yell after I saw Fang and Iggy already up and in position to fight. Both ready to fight if they tried to take one of us away.

"Good. You're all awake." Said a more cheerfully voice. Giggling along the way.

"Get to the point you dog." I snap. I was getting angry. Angry that this voice was cheerful. Angry that they are trying to take my family away from me. Angry that I can't protect my own family.

"no no no Maxi. You have to be nice." The voice said giggling more.

I was furious now. I wanted to grab someone and tear them apart. I wanted to get my hand on Jeb for letting him allow the crazy scientist to experiment on us again.

"Max, as you know when you came here, we told you that we want a child from you." The voice said. Serious now. "But if it turns out that you can't produce an offspring, we will need someone else to produce it." The voiced continued.

I was getting nervous and angry. I knew where this was going.

"Max, we will need to borrow cute little Angle and stylish Nudge for a couple of days." The voiced finished.

"NO!" I yelled furiously. Pulling my hands into a fist and tighten my wings around Nudge, Angle and Gazzy.

I felt Nudge and Angle starting crying and shaking. No. I will not let them take them. Over my dead body will they ever take them.

"Maxi poo" the voice giggled. "It's not your choice to make." The voice finished saying before a green gas washed over into my Flock's room.

I tried not to breath but I couldn't stop breathing forever. I looked around furiously at the walls. Walking up to them and smashing my fist into them. Hoping and praying that in some miracle, I would break them open and get my Flock out. Out into safety.

But It was no used. I breath and down I came like titanic. I was passing out. I was looking around for Fang only to find him already knocked out.

I looked around more. Looking for my two babies that the bastards were trying to take away from me. Only to find them already being carry away out the door by Erasers with masked.

"No!" I whisper-yelled. Holding up one hand up towards them. "Take me instead" I whisper almost getting to the point of passing out. "Take me..."

 _"Max!"_ I hear Angle called out inside my head before I passed out.

...

 **What will the scientists do to poor Angle and Nugde? Will Max save them before they get torture?**

 **Review on what you think will happen next and stay tune to find out.**


	11. Chapter 11: Freedom

Chapter 11: Freedom

 **Thank you all who review on my story /-\ It lets me know that at least few people are actually reading this. So thank you all o Your reviews are the only thing that keeps me writing. Jeje so here's chapter eleven. Just for you guys ^_***

...

I couldn't eat, sleep or even do pretty much anything for two days. I was depressed. How could I not be? They have taken my two baby girls. It's been two days since I last seen them.

Gazzy couldn't stop crying for his sister Angle or Nudge. Iggy just walk around the wide room like a zombie. His expression with hatred and pain. Fang was trying to keep everything in order.

Why? I don't know. That was my job. But I felt worthless that couldn't keep my family safe.

"Max, please eat." Fang plead me while raising a spoon with rice that the Erasers always leave by the door with a tray and some water.

I didn't answer him. I didn't even bother when he sign and went to calm Gazzy.

I felt weak. Worthless. How can I protect my family? What are they doing to Angle and Nudge? My mind filled up with horrible thoughts that the white coats might be doing to them. Them opening Angle's brain open while she screams for me.

 _"Max help me! MAX!" Angle screams while the scientist open her head like a coconut. She cries out even more. Her screams filling my ears and her blood covering my face. I ran to her. But the more I ran to her, the more space seem to build up between us._

 _"Angle!" I cry out to her. I felt tears run down my cheeks. I ran and ran and didn't stop until i could no longer see Angle. Only hear her screams of pain. "Angle! Angle!" I cry out. Feeling myself become desperate._

 _"Max!" I hear a different, but familiar voice. "Nudge?" I yelled, looking around for my baby._

 _She appeared on a flat plain steel bed. She wasn't strap or hold down to the table._

"Why doesn't she run?" _I thought to myself. Running to her and yelling at her to get up and run. But again, the more I ran, the further she got like Angle._

 _Suddenly, an Eraser came out behind Nudge. I looked closely and gasp. It was Ari. He grin when he saw me._

 _"Nudge was always my favorite." Ari softly growled. Touching Nudge's hair. "Get away from her!" I yelled and starting running to them again._

 _But I never reach them. Nor did they seem to hear me. I stop running and look at Ari. Hoping he would look at me and come for me instead of Nudge. But he never did._

 _Instead, I saw him rip Nudge's clothes off. Nudge was struggling and crying for me. "Max! Max help me! No stop please!" She cried out._

 _I starting to run again. Faster and faster. I need to help her. I need to protect her.I ran and ran but I never reached her. I starting crying and gasping for air. I can't help her. I can't protect her._

 _I fall to my knees and look up to see Ari, tearing Nudge up while doing the most unforgivable thing to a girl._

 _"Max! Max! Max! Help me!" I kept hearing Nudge and Angle call out to me._

 _"STOP! PLEASE STOP!" I cry. Shaking and putting my hands up to my ears to try shutting out the noise. But it never worked._

 _"Please..." I said. Digging my nails deep into my arms._

"Max..." I heard a voice said from miles away.

"Max... Max... MAX!" I felt myself wake up from a state where I was trap in my own horrible thoughts. I felt a sting on my face.

I blink and looked around. Fang was holding me and looking at me with a stern yet concerned face.

"Fang?" I whispered his name confused.

"Max wake up! You're hurting yourself. I had to slap you to wake you up." Fang said. Holding up his hand, he touched the spot where I felt the sting. I looked down at my arm and saw my blood drip like a little mini lake down to the floor.

They were scratches marks.

 _"Did I do this to myself?"_ I thought. I looked around and saw Gazzy. He was standing next to Iggy and Dylan. Both Gazzy and Iggy looking behind while Dylan stared back at me.

I stood up quickly. Making Fang fall back and look at me with surprise.

"Max?" Fang said my name confused but with hope in them.

"What's going on?" I said. "Why is _he_ here" I said pointing at Dylan. I hated him. He's one of my babies kidnapper. He stole my babies!

I felt anger fill me up from head to toes. He was part of it. He works for them!

I couldn't help it. I hate him, I hate that he helped the monsters take my babies away from me. I leap at Dylan and started scratching, punching and throwing colorful words at him.

"Max! Stop!" I hear Iggy said while Fang took hold of me and held me back. Pulling me away from the blond bastard.

"Why should I?" I yelled. "He took them from me. He was part of it!" I said, pointing an accusing finger at Dylan.

Dylan just looked at me sad and innocent eyes. It made me even more angry and starting to fight Fang to get to him.

I struggled getting out of Fang's hold. But he didn't let me go.

"Max... Listen" I hear Fang whisper at my ear. I stopped struggling. But that doesn't mean I will not claw Dylan's eyes out if he lets me go.

Fang sensed my willingness of hearing their story, so he nods at Iggy.

"Max, Dylan is taking us out of here." Iggy explain. "and he will take us to Angle and Nudge."

My head shot up and I look at Dylan. He was bleeding from scratches I left him. I felt bad hurting him now. Even though he was part of taking my babies away from me, he is now willing to help us escape. And not just escape too, but is helping us by taking us straight to Angle and Nudge.

Fang sensed that I will not hurt Dylan anymore because he let me go of his hold.

I look at Dylan's scratches and then at him.

"Er.. Im.. Sorry for that." I reply with a sour look.

He didn't reply, he just nodded and gave me a little smile.

"Right. Now that everyone got to know each other, lets all go now!" Iggy said so fake cheerfully.

We all nod and off we ran out the door. Letting Dylan lead us to Angle and Nudge.

Dylan took us around halls all in white. He took a left and the rooms turned darker. We passed by creatures that I couldn't identified. We hear yells for help and screams of pain.

Gazzy ran closed to me. He was trembling and crying.

" _How could I have left him in these time of need_?" I thought to myself. Making me feel horrible about myself.

I took his hand and he looks at me. Then, he turns back to running. Only this time, without crying or trembling.

I bump into Dylan when he suddenly stops. I looked around and just saw walls. I was about strangle him and demand him to tell me where Angle and Nudge were.

"shh!" He said while pulling up a hand. Silencing me.

"Erasers are coming." He finally said.

I didn't care if they were coming. I just want to get my babies!

Dylan sense my anger and inpatients and reply quickly.

"If they found out you guys are missing from your room, they will warn the scientist and they'll take Angel and Nudge to a different room."

Damn it. We have to be careful. I don't want another day being away from my Angle and Nudge and the only chance to escape getting rip away from me.

So I listen to Dylan and let him take us to a different route.

We ran for what seem forever. Until, finally, we reach our destination. Dylan stopped and let me pass to a plain dark door.

I felt myself hold my breath. I opened the door that wasn't lock from the outside. I looked in and saw four pairs of terrified blues and browns eyes look up. Angle and Nudge were curled together. Holding to each other for dear life. They were covered in bruises and blood.

" Angle. Nudge." I croak. Tears falling off my face and down my cheeks.

"Max!" They both got up and ran to me and into my arms, both trembling and crying. I hugged them and cry along with them.

"um... Sorry for interrupting this moment Max, but I can hear Erasers coming our way. They must have found out we weren't in our room." Iggy said from behind me.

I leap up and took Angle and Nudge by the hands. Fuck. We need to go and now.

"Dylan can you...?" I didn't even finished my sentence for Dylan was already pointing to an exit sign only a few feet away from us.

Now I _know_ the scientist are crazy. They put Angle and Nudge close to a exit door? They have officially lose their minds now. But hey, who am I to complain.

"Let's go then!" I reply quickly. Everyone nods and ran to the door. I didn't got out the door until everyone got out the door. When everyone was out, I was about to leave when I notice Dylan still inside.

"Come on! The dogs are going to arrive soon!" I yell at him

He just looks at me sadly and says, "I'm not going."

"To hell are you not going. They will kill you if you stay." I said.

"Max... I realized that these people that created me, that taught me, are bad people Max. I saw what they did to Angle and Nudge... I saw how they treated other children, yes max children younger then Angle. I saw how they kill and make them scream. I don't know what to believe in anymore Max." He finished. Tears were now falling out of his eyes.

He was confuse. All he known his entire life, were these people. He probably hasn't seen the real world out there. He was alone.

I felt sad for him. Even though he was part of the group that taken Angle and Nudge, he didn't know what exactly he was doing. Why he was even taking them. He was still a child. But now, now that he saw what they do, he doesn't know what to believe in anymore.

He doesn't like hurting anyone. He was a softy. He was loving and caring. Why have I blame him for loving me? It wasn't his fault. They _made_ him love me.

"Dylan..." I finally croak out.

He looks up and looks at me sadly and confuse.

"Come with us. Be part of my family." I said.

He was surprised. He probably didn't saw that one coming

"Max... Are.. Are you sure?" He finally whispers out.

"Yes." I assure him.

"Max... But I still love you." He said looking at me sadly. Probably thinking I won't let him come with us if he still has feeling for me.

I didn't say anything. I just smile.

He was taken aback. He didn't expect me to smile. Especially at him.

"Are you coming or not?" I asked him. Still smiling.

He nods and walks toward the door. Still hesitating, he steps out.

"There's one of them!" I hear an Eraser shout out from behind me.

We ran out of time. I took his hand spread my wings.

Dylan spread his wings out too. Finally confidence about what he was doing.

We took off hand in hand. The air felt amazing. I could see the Flock a few miles away. Waiting for me and the new member of the family, Dylan.

I look at Dylan and saw his brown light eyes already looking at me. He was smiling.

I smile back at him. I owe him my life for saving me. For saving my family. I lean in as close as I could while flying and gave him a kiss on his cheeks.

He's face then got cover in confusion and pure happiness.

I laugh and let go of his hand and took a deep breath of fresh air.

I was free. My family is free. We are all free. Thanks to Dylan.

For the first time in two weeks, I smiled a wide and happy smile.

...

 **Dylan and Max, sitting on a tree. K. I. S. S. I. N. G.**

 **Lol well here's chapter eleven. Hope you enjoyed reading this. I know I did cx**

 **Well reviews are always welcome. And thank you "Guess" that always review whenever I post a chapter /-\ Just knowing that one person really enjoys reading this, makes me happy and keeps me going to write another chapter in less then a week. Thank you stranger!**


	12. Chapter 12: The Horror

Chapter 12 : The Horror

 _"Max! Help me!" I kept on hearing Angel and Nudge scream. I ran left and I ran right, becoming desperate with every each passing second._

 _"Angel? Nudge? I'm coming!" I ran and ran and didn't stop. I have to save them. I have to protect them._

 _I finally seem to find them. They were just there, standing in the middle of nothingness. Their backs turned to me. They were both holding hands._

 _"Angel? Nudge? Oh thank god you guys are ok." I said, letting out a relief sigh. I starting walking towards them._

 _"Maxxx..." Said a voice coming from Nudge and Angel's direction. I stop in my tracks. I never hear that voice before in my life, but somehow my body was afraid of it._

 _I look around my surrounding. Realizing that I was standing not just on a ground of nothingness, but in a pool of blood and eyes. My face turned to horror._

 _I look up and found Angel and Nudge suddenly close to me, their heads down. They both look like my babies that I always had love and would've have taken a bullet for. But there was something wrong. I can feel it on the tingling of my neck and the raising of my hair._

 _"Nudge? Angel?" I said their name carefully._

 _They raise their heads up quickly and I let out a horrible scream._

 _Their eyes are missing! I can see their sockets and the blood pouring out of them, making them seem as if they were crying blood._

 _"Max hug me" the eyeless Angel suddenly says, pulling up her arms in the air towards me._

 _"Max, I love you." Said eyeless Nudge. They both move towards me._

 _"Stop! Get away from me!" I yelled._

" _Max!" Eyeless Angel and Nudge kept on saying._

 _"Max!"_

"Max! Wake up!"

I jump up panting and gasping. I looked around and around, my heart beating so rapidly in my chest making it seem like its about to burst out of my chest.

"Max are you ok?" Said a voice beside me.

I looked over quickly, still in the stage of fright. Angel was looking at me with her wide blue eyes, shaking and looking scare.

I immediately got myself together and took Angel in my arms.

"I'm fine Angel. Just a bad dream." I said. Hoping that my voice sounded at least straight.

Angel relaxed and cuddle up in my arms and nodded. I sign and got up.

"Is everyone still asleep?" I ask her while getting myself ready for the day.

"Yes" Angel nodded. "Except for Fang." She finish off with a yawn.

I sigh once again. Ever since we escape the School, Fang and I really haven't been talking. With the whole "bring Dylan with us and making him part of the Flock" really didn't got Fang excited.

"Go back to sleep sweetie" I told Angel while giving her a kiss on her head. "I'll wake you up when breakfast is ready."

Angel just nodded and went straight back to sleep. I smile and gave her another kiss.

After finally managing my courage, I went out into the kitchen of the little cabin we found abandoned in the woods. The place was rather dusty, but was nice and warm and welcoming.

Fang was already preparing for a trip to the grocery store near a town five miles away from our little cabin. His back was turn to me and I just continued to watch him. Not really sure how to start this without it being awkward.

I was about to say something casual like a "good morning" or something that will not make me sound like a puppy that's begging for attention from his owner, but Fang beat me up to it.

"I was wondering when you were getting up." He said oh so painfully emotionless. I was dying to know what was going on in that little brain of his.

Does he still love me? As he claim not too long ago back in the school. Does he now hate me for taking his "worst enemy" as he referred Dylan that day we argued about him, for joining us.

I was confused. I miss Fang and his warm lips and arms. Will Fang ever talk to me like before ever again?

"um.. Where are you going ?" I said so smartly. As it was obvious to where he was headed.

He looks back at me and turn back around. He was killing me!

"I'm going to get food." He finally said. Throwing his backpack over head and heading towards the door.

I felt anger filling me up inside me for what Fang was doing. Getting my Flock food is MY job. I grab a backpack and followed Fang out the door. Fang was already a few miles away. But I didn't care. I will take my time and not let Fang get to me.

After catching up to Fang and leaving him behind with my super flight power, I managed to find the grocery store with five minutes to spare.

After getting some treats for my Flock, I then went to the food section. After picking up bread, eggs and some other food Iggy told me to get him, I left and went to the checkout.

The store was pretty empty so I immediately got to a cashier to check me out (A/n: Lol couldn't find the right words.)

Few minutes passes with me standing in the the check out with the register guy that was oh-so painfully slow. Yet, there was still no sign of Fang.

 _"Did he finally abandoned me? He wouldn't do that right?"_

I kept on thinking with my dangerous thoughts.

"Total will be thirty-one with twenty-two cent." The register guy said, interrupting my thoughts.

That's when it hit me. I came with no money! I give myself a slap on the face and said "shit" under my breath.

With no money and Fang nowhere in site, I either can, A: Get all what I can and run for it or B: Flirt with the guy and hope for the best.

I decided to go with plan B since I really need all of the food and the next nearest groceries store will be the one 40 miles away from here.

I suck in a breath and did my best flirty fluttering of my eye to the guy. "I'm sorry but I seem to forgot my purse at my house." I said so girly and flirty that I almost changed my mine about this whole thing.

The guy didn't even flinch. Almost making me lose my conference. Psh as if. "Sorry. No money, no nothing." He said while pointing at a sign saying the exact same words he used.

I mentally screamed in my mind. I was really considering just knocking the guy out but people were behind me. Awfully quite for a person holding up the line.

I sign and I said what I know I will regret later on throughout my life.

"How about I give you something in return?" I said so incredibly... Hot? Wow. For a girl that never flirts, I give myself a gold star for actually and naturally sounding so fucking hot. Wonder if Fang would... I shake my head and concentrate on the guy.

He had the biggest smirk on his face that I wanted to slap him and myself.

"There's a closet back in the-" he didn't got to finish his sentence for Fang, out of nowhere, appeared.

"Here's a hundred. Now get back to work and check us out." He growled. Making the guy (and me) flinch.

The register guy didn't seem happy at all. But with Fang's killer glare could make anyone sit down and shut up.

I was bright red all the way back to the cabin. Fucking register guy. Fucking Fang coming out of nowhere. Fuck my life! I mentally screamed at myself in my head. Now I'm hundred percent sure Fang hates me. Well, not hate but close to it.

Fang didn't utter a word to me all the way to the cabin. Making me get angry at myself.

After getting to the cabin, Fang simply sat the backpack packed with food down on the counter and left to his room. Slamming the door.

Iggy and Dylan that were both up first then the others, simply looked at Fang then back at me. Looking at me with a face saying 'what did you do now?'

I just sigh and smile sheepishly at them. Iggy just nodded and let the whole thing go but Dylan seems like he wanted to press on. But he didn't.

"Sooo what do you guys want for breakfast?" Iggy asked me and Dylan. Getting up and looking through the backpacks filled with food.

"Food!" Dylan and I said at the same time.

Iggy looked up and smiled. "Pancake Texas style it is."

...

 **Well... Guess who's back! Cx**

 **I know I know ToT I'm sorry to keep you guys waiting. But with school starting, I been really busy. Not to mention my job! Well here's chapter 12. Ik ik I'm taking forever to get to the point but next chapter, that's where the real fun begins! And Shout out to "Angry bird" for reminding me that I still have to finish this story. You the real MVP Angry Bird**


	13. Chapter 13: Together as One

Chapter 13: Together as One

 **Well would you look at that? Another update in less than two weeks! Hurray! You can all thank "the guess" who cursed at me for not updating T.T Such an angel cx teehee well enjoy!**

 **WARNING! LEMONS! BEWARE!**

...

"Max?" A deep voice and a knock came from my door.

"Yes?" I reply and quickly got off my bed that I was sitting on.

Ever since Fang and I came back from the grocery store we haven't spoken a word to each other. Three days passes and Fang only comes out of his room to eat. But not even that, he takes his food inside his room. Usually, when he comes out, the Flock looks at me as if I should say something to him. But what? I haven't done nothing wrong. Fang and I aren't together. Unfortunately.

"May I come in?" The voice whispers. That's when my hearts starting beating rapidly. I know that voice. That voice I longed so much since Dylan joined my family.

"Ye.. Yes." I cleared my voice quickly. Hoping Fang haven't heard my hesitation.

Fang opened my door and stood there for a second. Almost like he's not sure what to do or what to say. Finally, after for an eternity, he shut my door, came in and sat on my bed.

Few minutes passes with us in silence. My beating heart wanting him to say something. Anything. When I wouldn't take it no more, he finally spoke.

"I'm sorry." He looked straight into my eyes. Emotionless eyes.

I got angry. Sorry? Sorry for what exactly? He does not looks sorry at all!

"That's it? After weeks of you not talking to me, this is all you have to say?" I yell/whisper at him. Making sure I keep my voice from reaching my Flock.

I turned around and was about to kick something to control my anger when suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed my waist and turned me around.

Making me look into his eyes, he finally lets me see all his emotions. His anger, fears, happiness and... desires?

"Fang..?" I whispered. Not sure how to deal with this Fang full of emotions.

"Max... I still love you." My heart officially stop and I could feel my eyes stinging, threating to let out tears.

"I... I-" His lips crush into mine's before I could finish my sentence. Kissing me with so much passion that I never knew he had. He pushed me against the wall and lift my arms above me. Holding them up with one hand. While with the other, he holds my chin up. Keeping me from turning away from him.

My heart was beating faster then ever. Threatening to burst out of my chest. I never want Fang to stop. But unfortunately, he stopped just when I wanted more.

I moan in displeasure and anger. Looking at Fang, he just smiled in amusement. Yes SMILED! Making me forget about anything else with that rare smile.

"I'm sorry. I was afraid you were going to push me off any minute." He said sheepishly. Guilt washes over me like the ocean. Making me regret leaving Fang hanging those times back then.

Fang notices my guilt for he just looks away from me. Letting my arms go and taking a step back.

"It alright." The old emotionless Fang says back. Making me even more guilty then what I already was.

"Fang. I'm sorry too." He looks back at me, still in his emotionless stage.

"I should have taken your feeling on bringing Dylan with us and I'm sorry for leaving you those times. I... I don't know what comes over me." I finally admit. "But Fang..." I continued with a whisper. "I do love you."

When he wouldn't say anything, I turn away from him. Blushing and tears managing to spill out.

I wanted to run, hide away from him. I'll understand if he no longer wants me. Who could love a broken, hardheaded freak like me? I'm a mess. That's when my tears really started spilling out.

"Max..." Fang came from behind me, resting his face in my neck. Smelling me in and putting his arms around my stomach and waist.

"You're beautiful." He whispers huskily on my neck. Sending shivers down to my core. No longer were my tears spilling out of my eyes.

Fang started panting kisses on my neck. Licking and biting. I knew then, Fang will make me his tonight.

I press into him. Exposing my neck to him further. Licking his way upward towards my ear, he left kissing behind on his ways. Making me want to scream in pleasure. But not yet will I let out. I will gain control, I will be in control.

Fang stop on my ear. Taking his time on taking my aroma in. I was surprised, when I felt his teeth biting on my earlobe.

"Fang!" I let out a moan so loud that I was sure I woken up the Flock. Fang lost it then. Growling, he turned me around and kissed me with so much hunger and passion that I lost it too. I pull one of my hand into his hair, pulling it out of pleasure. My other hand went straight to his back, clawing and scratching him out of pleasure.

Fang stopped the kiss with him biting my lip, devouring it, then letting it go with a pop.

He looked straight into my eyes with so much love, passion and lust. I couldn't take it no more. Something came out of me that I never knew existed. A animal that was acting on instinct.

I push Fang into my bed, surprising him. I gave him a smirk and unbutton my jeans. Leaving them open, but not taking my jeans off. Doing all this without keeping my eyes off Fang, who in the other hand, was so shock and excited that he hasn't notice he was drooling.

Next, I unclip my bra under my shirt. Taking it off and throwing it on the floor. Leaving my nipples poking out through my shirt. Fang moan in excitement and pleasure. I smirk more and went back to my jeans.

I started pulling them down oh-so painfully slow for Fang. He got so impatient that he almost got up from my bed, but I quickly pushed him back down and growled at him.

He got the message. But was giving me with pleading eyes to hurry up. I laugh. A sexy and playful that I wasn't sure if it even came from me. I wasn't feeling like myself. But I didn't care. I want Fang to be mine, and only mine tonight.

I took off my jeans, finally for Fang. Pleading me with his eyes to not take forever taking my shirt off too, Fang once again, tried to get up, but once again, I pushed him back down.

This time thought, instead of making Fang suffer, I sat on his lap. Crushing my face into his. Fang didn't loose a second. He ripped my shirt off and threw it to the ground. with my now exposed nipples, Fang quickly went to work on them and started sucking and biting them, making me scream out in pleasure.

To push my breasts up more to his face, Fang got his hands on my bottom and pushed me up from there. Squeezing them along the way. I was losing my mind. Never wanting Fang to stop, I got my hands around his hair. Pulling him closer to my sensitive nipples.

"Fang oh Fang please don't stop!" I moan. Feeling myself get wetter down at my center. Fang growled and got up, taking me with him. He put me gently on my bed and kiss me.

I was confused at why he stop. But then understood. Fang was taking his shirt off. I was paralyzed and hypnotize by his body. Showing his abs and V-shape line and scars, I grew wetter. This time, it was Fang that now smirking at me. I blush, but didn't look away.

Unbuttoning his jeans, he stopped in the middle of unbuttoning, confusing and frustrating me, I look up to his eyes, trying to figure out why he stop. I knew then what he wanted when I saw his eyes. I went quickly to work, not wanting to waste any second.

I started unbuttoning his jeans and quickly pulled them down. Exposing his boxers with a big bump. I moan out in pleasure when I felt his manhood through his boxer. Getting a reaction from Fang along the process.

Out of excitement, I lick the top of his manhood through his boxer, making Fang completely lose his last string of focus. Fang pulled me up and put me again on my bed and rip my panties off.

He stood there for a few seconds, admiring my body. I blush but didn't run or hid myself. Fang then quickly went back to work. He went straight to my center and blew hot air on my flower. Making me cry out. Fang smirk and I blush.

But my blushing didn't last long for Fang's tongue started exploring my center. Making me cry out in even more pleasure. Fang moan out in pleasure when tasting me. Grabbing my ass, Fang pushed me into his mouth more, making me lose it completely. I no longer care for anything no more. Not that I'm a freak with wings. Not that we are being chased my mad scientist. Not that my Flock could walk in on me and Fang doing this unholy sin. I just didn't care except for Fang's tongue and hands on me.

"Fang!" I cried out. "I'm.. I'm.." Knowing what I was trying to say, Fang pulled away in my displeasure.

"Not yet." Fang said, pulling himself to my lips. Making me taste my sweet juices. I moan when I tasted myself.

Pulling himself away, Fang rip off the last fabric remaining that was keeping us from finally becoming one. I moan when I saw his size. Not only in pleasure, but also in fear. How will _that_ fit inside me?

Fang must have sense my fear for he went down for a kiss and said, "If you want to stop, I'll stop. Just just the word."

I smiled and pulled him in for another kiss. Pulling him on top, I position myself for him to continue.

"I don't want to stop" I said passionately. Fang smiled and kissed me one more time. Putting his tip outside my center.

"This is going to hurt." He warn. "I know." I said. He smile sheepishly and begin to move in slowly.

It didn't hurt as much until he got to a barrier that needed to be broke. "Max, I'm sorry." Fang said right before he plunge himself in me, breaking my cheery. I let out a squeak. Maybe letting a few tears fall out.

"Are you ok?" Fang asked not long after breaking my barrier. Trying to sound worry but fail miserably. After a few seconds, I nodded and Fang nods back. Slowly, Fang moved out and slowly plunge himself back him. After a few more plunges, the pain went away and was replace by pleasure.

"Fang." I moan and put my arms around him. Pushing him inside me more. "Fuck Max" Fang moan back. "You're so tight!" He growled and starting moving faster.

I was in heaven. Loving every second of what Fang was doing to me. I dig my nails into his back whenever he pushed deeper inside me.

"OH Fang! Please don't stop!" I yelled. Wrapping my legs around his waist and pushing him deeper in.

Fang was like a animal then, so wild yet so passionate. Not getting enough of my body, Fang left love bite on every part he went. Making me dig my nails deeper into his skin.

"Oh my god Fang!" I screamed. I was reaching my peak and Fang could sense it. He pick me off the bed and gently slam me into the wall. I moan for the heavens and wrap my legs around his waist more.

Fang didn't stop for a second, he kept plunging himself more and faster then before. Almost reaching his peak also.

"Oh God Max" he moans. "Fang" I moan back.

I bury myself into his shoulder and moan/whisper to him, "Please fill me"

That sent Fang over the edge. "Maxxx!" with one more thrust, he came in me. Coming at the same time, I buried my nails deep into his back, breaking skin.

"Fanngg!" I screamed, becoming limp into him arms.

Both panting, Fang took us back to my bed. Gently laying me down, then pulling me up on top of him once he laid down on top of the bed, putting his arms around me.

I was happy. So happy that my chest was about to burst out from all the happiness that I was feeling I'm Fang's and Fang is mine. Finally.

"Love you Max." He whispers to my ear. I smile and whisper back, "I love you more."

...

 **I was turing myself on when I was writing this xD lol**

 **Well here you go, chapter thirteen. So much love here** **literally cx**

 **Teehee, well hope you enjoyed! If you love it, COMMENT ! The more comments, the more juice and better the story ;)**


	14. Chapter 14: Exposed

Chapter 14 : Exposed

"oh!" I moan out of displeasure when I felt the rays of the sun hit my face, waking my lazy ass up. Forcing my eyes to open, I realize that not only was I naked, but also in a pair of arms. I sat up quickly and look around frankly.

"Are you ok Max?" I hear a voice say beside me. Startled, I turn around and came to face with Fang. I blush furiously once I realize the actions that have been taken last night.

Feeling Fang's fingers lifting my face up from my hands that I was hiding my face in, I see Fang's eyes filled with emotions. Sad and miserable emotions.

"Do you regret what we did last night?" He sounded oh-so sad that it broke my heart in two. I shake my head furiously, not wanting to hurt his feeling more.

Of course I don't regret what we did last night! Last night was like heaven to me. I felt like a real angel from heaven. Plus, I always had... Fantasies about Fang and me doing the most dirtiest "activities."

"Of course not! Fang... I love you" I do love Fang and I will continue to remind him that I do. But getting myself to actually say those three simple words are still a struggle for me. Just like everything else in my life.

"I'm just..." Embarrassed? Definitely. But will my pride let me admit it to Fang? Of course not.

"I just saw you naked..." I said lamely. Way to go Max! If there was another Max, I'm pretty sure she'll slap you for saying the most stupidest words in your life. Trying hard not to look like a tomato (and like an idiot, must I add) I look straight into Fang's face. Hoping he won't notice my embarrassment.

Smiling and smirking, Fang got off the bed and let the sheets fall from him, leaving himself exposed to my hungry eyes to see. I blush furiously and turn away.

Chuckling, he came back to bed and wrap his arms around me. "I love you Max." He said kissing my neck, turning me on. "I'm glad you're finally mine." He finished off with a growled.

Turning myself around to kiss him, I fall back into bed. Dragging Fang on top of me. "Wana make me yours again?" I asked him, teasing him by rubbing on his already hard member.

Not answering my question, Fang just quickly began pleasuring me.

"Oh Fang!" I moan out, wrapping my legs around his hips making him go deeper in.

Nibbling on my ear, he whispers sweet things to me. Making me wrap my arms around him. Moving in a rhythmically movement, it was like we really were one.

"Fang, oh god I love you so much." I whispered to him, pulling him closer.

Fang looks into my eyes and showed me all he had felt for me these last couples of years. How could I have left him hanging all those times?

Unwrapping my arms, I cup Fang's face and pull him to my face. Giving him the most passionate kiss I could mustered. Pouring all my love into this kiss.

Pulling apart, I realize the door was open.

"Max...?" A voice that chilled me through the bone said. Turning slowing and praying to god that my mind was playing tricks on me instead of hearing Gazzy's voice at the door, I turn to face a shocked eye Gazzy at the door.

The next thing I knew, I push Fang off me and I grab the nearest thing I could find to cover myself. Which turned out to be Fang's shirt. God help me.

"Gazzy!" I yelled blushing red as a tomato. " _Great lord help me explain this to Gazzy without scaring him."_ I pray.

Thinking that this couldn't get any worse, Dylan appear behind Gazzy. Looking around, seeing the clothes on the floor and me on my bed, covering myself with Fang's shirt. Dylan put two and two together.

Anger appear in his eyes, and I was pretty sure I even saw smoke come out of his ears.

Turning to look at Fang, hoping he'll know what to do, Fang was laying in the bed. In his BOXERS! Looking as if this happens everyday in his life.

Cursing under my breath, I started making an excuse.

"It's not what it looks like!" I said while trying to find something to cover me more.

"You piece of shit! You rape her!" I heard Dylan yell.

Not sure what happened next, Dylan barge in and tackle Fang straight through the wall.

"Fuck damn it!" I yelled.

"What's with all the scre- oh my god, why is there a gaint hole in the wall and why is Dylan and Fang fighting outside?" Nudge interrupted.

Too embarrassed to answer her question, I put on Fang's shirt on. Fitting me like a dress.

"Grab Gazzy and take him to his room and go get Iggy!" I yell and went outside to try and break up the fight.

Getting there, both Fang and Dylan were bloody from each others blood.

"You stupid little boys! Stop fighting or I swear I'll beat both of your sorry asses!" I threating. Not making any difference. I mean, who would? When all you are wearing is a piece of shirt on and nothing else?

"God damn it! Where is Iggy!" I yelled frustrated. Not wanting Fang or Dylan to make more damage to each other, I decided to take my chance and break this fight one way or another.

Walking towards the fight, I threw a punch at Dylan, making him stumble backwards. While I trip Fang and slap the sense back into him.

"Stop!" I yell. Fang cane back to reality while Dylan on the other hand, didn't.

Trying to get to Fang and finish him off, Dylan ran pass me. Not wanting him to hurt Fang no more, I grab his shirt and yank him backwards towards me as hard as I could.

Stumbling into me, we both fell to the ground. Trying not squish me, Dylan put all his weight on his arms and legs. With a _uff,_ Dylan landing on top of me.

Brushing off our fall, I ask him if he was ok.

"Are you ok?" Dylan looked down towards my bottom body and came to face me with a blush.

Not sure why he was blushing, I ask him what's wrong.

"Why are you blushing?" We just fell. Why would he blush?

"Max... Your shirt..." He begin to blush even more now.

Looking down at myself, I notice that Fang's shirt went up my body. Leaving my breasts and everything else EXPOSE!

Blushing furiously, I tried to push Dylan off. But Fang beat me up to it.

"Get off her you piece of shit!" I hear Fang growled. Pulling Dyaln off me.

"You piece of shit, I will never force her into that!" Dylan yell once he recover from his yanking.

"I didn't force her to do anything. What we did last night, we did it out of love." Blushing and pulling myself up, I started yelling at both of them.

"Fang shut up!" I growled. "Don't make this worst then what already is!"

Fang face me and gave me a sad look. Almost as if I said something wrong.

"What's going on?" Iggy said out of nowhere. Geez, let Iggy to come too late to save the day.

I was about to start explain but Fang beat me to it.

"Nothing is wrong Iggy. Go back inside." He said with so much hatred, that Iggy took a few steps back.

Not sure what to do, Iggy was actually slowly moving back inside the house. Where at the gaint hole that Dylan and Fang made Nudge, Angle and Gazzy were standing.

Cursing under my breath, I knew I need to do something about Fang and Dyaln. We can't just continue to live with two pairs of idiots that can kill each other at any moment.

"Iggy" I yell out in my commend voice. "Get inside and look after the kids." I look at Iggy. He was almost at the hole. Turing around he turns to my direction and nods.

After making sure Iggy and the kids got back inside, I turned to look back at Fang and Dyaln. Both were having a hatred stare contest.

Sighing, I prepare myself for a fight. "Guys" I said calmly. Both ripping away from their staring contest to look at me, I continued. "This need to stop right now." I said, still in a calming voice.

"Max you do not love him!" Dylan exploded.

"You piece of shi-" Fang started.

"I can make you happy Max. I can protect you too!" Dyaln continued. "Much better then him." He turns back to glare at Fang.

Before Fang could say anything, I begin to speak.

"Dyaln no." I started gently. Knowing that I was about to crush his dreams. "You got to understand that I LOVE FANG. Not you." I said blankly.

"You got to move on from me. You can be whatever you want, you don't got to love me anymore. You are not with those monsters that raised you. You can finally love someone, ANYONE at all." I said looking at Dylan's eyes that are starting to look glassy.

"But Max..." He move close to me. Trying to get hold of my waist but never got to for Fang move in between us.

Knowing that he had lost, Dyaln took a step back and turn around. Putting his head down.

"If he makes you happy" he said gently. "I understand."

He took out his wings suddenly, making me step a few steps back. He then took off without a word.

Thinking that he was leaving forever into a world he never been to by himself, I yell out to him.

"Dylan!" I said. Not wanting him to do anything stupid, I took out my wings too. Planing to follow him.

Just when I was about to take off, Fang got hold of my hand.

"What are you doing? Let him go." He growled.

Pulling my hand back, I yell at Fang.

"You might not care at all for him, but I do Fang!"

"How could you care for a guy that you only know for a few weeks?" He yelled back angrily.

"I-" I wasn't sure how to answer Fang's question. I haven't know Dylan long, so why do I care for him? Do I love him? No, I love Fang too much to think of Dylan like that.

 _"It's because he has no one."_ A little voice said in my head. It's true. Dyaln had nobody in this world. I would hate to be alone in this cruel world too. Thankfully, I grew up with a family, but Dyaln in the other hand, grew up with monster all his life. I mean, my flock did too, but not all our life.

Still not giving Fang an answer, I just give him an honest answer.

"I just do." I said, then took off before he could said anything else.

I did care for Dylan. Even when he had me lock up in the school. But when I first saw him, I mean, really _saw_ him on that day we escape the school. That day when only me and Dylan were the only ones yet to leave The School, I saw a reflection of myself in him. I saw my fears and confusion in him and knowing those fears and confusions, I never anybody else to feel them.

Dylan is a part of me. Whether I like it or not. He was made especially for me. All he knows is to love me. It is not his fault and knowing that nobody else but me will understand him. So I let him in into my heart.

With a beating and determine heart, I flew to find Dylan. My heart taking me to him. Not knowing really that very deep inside my heart, I do indeed love Dyaln.

...

 **Poor Dylan. Give him a break! Its not his fault!** **ㅠ** **.** **ㅠ**

 **Well hope you enjoy. Please review and leave a request on whether I should make this a Fax or Dax fanfiction.**

 **With love,**

 **~TheGirlWhoWroteThis**


	15. Chapter 15 : Injections

Chapter 15 : Injections

 **Shoutout to ShadowBobcat10, americanace96,kittylovesmaximumride, AnimeGirl357 and alishadrey for reviewing their helpful review. Thank you for inspiring me to continue writing and improve my writing. Y'all are awesome! Anyways, back to the story! Hope you enjoy it!**

 **...**

The sun hits me on my eyes, blinding me with it's powerful light. Blocking the sun from my eyes, I saw a little black dot heading east from the sun.

"Dylan! Wait!" I yelled out to the little black dot. But the little black dot just got smaller and smaller everytime I yell out to it. Cursing, I decided to use my super powers of... Super flight? I still don't know what to call it. But the point is, it'll get me to catch up with the little black dot, or should I say, Dylan.

With one powerful flap of my wings, I went thriving threw the sky. Everything turning into a blur while my hair whip around me, getting in my face. Not sure when to stop, I waited a few seconds before I stop. Once I stopped and pull my hair away from my face, I realized that I left Dylan behind a few miles back. Sighing, I flew back to him normally. When I got up to him, Dylan looked as if someone beat him up. Emotionally of course, since he had no injure at the moment. Seeing him like this made me feel horrible about how this all turned out. Determine not to talk to me, he turns west. With a sigh I went to block his path. Having no choice Dylan had no choice but to stop.

"Dylan, let's talk?" I asked him softly. He didn't look at me, but I still saw the little nod he gave me. Letting out a sigh relief, I took Dylan's hand and drag him to the nearest landing I could find.

Landing in a forest that didn't had lots of trees, I went quickly to work. Not wanting to leave my flock again for too long.

"Dylan look" I started, "I'm... Sorry this can't come out as you want it to come out. But you got to understand that everthing out here, has a choice. A choice they choose by themselves. Not what some idiots that tells them to make that choice." I said confidently, hoping that what I'm saying will make sense to him.

He didn't say anything back- didn't even look at me! He was just looking at the ground. As if the ground has to be the most beautiful thing in the world to him. Getting angry, I decided to give him a piece of my mind.

"Dylan yo-" I didn't got to finish my sentence for Dylan suddenly had me pin back to a tree. Startled, I was about to push him back, but he grabs both of my arms and pin them over me.

"Max, please UNDERSTAND that I chose to love you. Not those scientist back at the school. When they first showed me your picture, I fell in love at sight Max. My heart started beating faster, almost bursting right threw my chest" he leads my hand to his chest, where his heart was indeed beating as if it was about to burst out of his chest. "and when I first really saw you for the first time in person, I felt myself go weak. I never felt more sure that I was, indeed, in love with you Max."

I was speechless. I didn't know what to say. Whether if he is madly in love with me that it can get him killed, or he's just an idiot. Either way, I'm still going to have to burst his little bubble.

"Dylan I... OUCH! What the cows?" I yell out when I felt something sharp stab me on my neck.

"Max, don't move!" Dylan said suddenly. Sounding panicking, in turn, making me panic as well. Pulling his hand up to my neck as if to grab something, I felt pain when I felt something being pulled out of my neck. I yelp and smack Dylan's hand. After touching my neck to see if the whatever sting me was still there, I felt nothing. Rubbing my sore neck, I went to give Dylan a piece of my mind again.

"What the fuck was that for?" I demanded.

"I don't know! It wasn't me!" He reply, looking at me with pleading eyes to believe him.

" Aw Max." A new voice came out of nowhere said. Making me and Dylan jump. Both me and Dylan turn around to the source of the voice. We came to face with Ari and his... twenty? buddies. All of them filled with hatred and lustful eyes.

I quickly went to fighting mode while Dylan, seeming to get his act together, got in front of me and went to fight mode as well. I couldn't help but notice the muscles that Dylan always gets when he stands in fight mode. Or how his eyes shine with anger and worry when one of the flock member gets hurt.

 _"He cares for you and your family Max. He can protect_ you and give you everything."

The Voice said coming out of nowhere. Making me jump in surprise from it's visit. I haven't hear the Voicein months. And now, it decides to come out and tell me this? Out of all the times I needed help? Fucking bastard.

 _"Go away."_ I thought to the voice. No reply. Thank god. Turning my attention back to Ari, I notice he was laughing. Forcing my confuse face away, I hear Dylan reply back to whatever Ari said.

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER YOU FILTHY ANIMAL!" he yelled. What? Who will Ari not touch? Laughing some more, Ari turns his eyes on me. His eyes were fill with lust and desires. Making me shiver in disgust.

"I would touch my little pet when I want Dylan." He smiles. "Since apparently, you fail to get to her first."

Dylan tense in anger. What is Ari talking about! "I-I don't care if I haven't touch her t-that way!" Dylan stutter, clearly embarrassed. "The point is, you will never touch her! She will fight you to death if you even try!"

Laughing more evilly as if he knew a secret we didn't, Ari smirk then told me something that made me boil inside out and scare me at the same time.

"You think I will force her?" Smile. "She will be on her knees, begging me to ravish her!" He then burst out laughing. His buddies laughing along with him.

"I'm sorry to have to burst your little bubble dog boy but clearly the scientist must have damage your tiny brain far from repair." I reply back once I knew what was going on. He actually _thinks_ I would want him to touch me! Gross. Not even in his dreams.

The laughter immediately die out and Ari's amused face turns to anger, but then quickly turns back into a smirk.

"Oh poor little _bitch_ " he hisses. "She still doesn't know she been injected with reproducing injection." He then went into a burst of laughter. As if this was too good to be true.

Reproducing injection? Does he mean what I thinks he mean? Dylan, in a pit of anger yelled out, "What do you mean reproducing injection? Do you mean that needle that sting her out of nowhere? What is it?" He demanded. Clearly worry for me.

Ari smile some more. Geez, seems to be a happy day for him. "Re-producing. You already hear about plan B bird boy. Or have you already forgotten?" He smirks and look at Dylan with a look that dares him to lie. I look at Dylan, he was tense and was grinning his teeth so hard that I could hear them screaming in protest.

"What is he talking about Dylan?" I demand once he still haven't told me what Ari meant. He turns to me with a pleading face as if he got caught doing something wrong.

"Max... I swear im not in this plan! I was out once I came to join you. I will never betray you! I-" he didn't got to finish for I was getting impatient and was feeling a fire starting burn inside the pit of my stomach.

"I don't care Dylan! Tell me what he meant!" I yell at him. I was feeling stranger and stranger with each passing second. I knew what Ari meant. But was hoping that Dylan might give me a different answer. That I will not lose my control for my desires that will come out with this "injection" that they have given me.

"Y-you will desire... to mate Max." He pause and puts his head down as if defeated. "You will lose all of your control." He whispers.

I turn pale. God no! This can't be happening! Where is Fang? I need Fang! I started panicking. But stop abruptly when I felt a sensation that I only felt once. That I only felt when Fang touches me. A fire, that's what I felt. A fire that starts from my stomach and end at the bottom of my womanhood. I felt wet and my mind went crazy with desire.

...

 **Dylan POV**

As I watch Max face turn from panicking to lustful, I felt myself wanting to rip Ari apart. But then again, I also want me to rip myself apart as well. How could I have let this happen? This is all my fault! I need to get Max put of here before Ari has any funny ideas.

"Seems like the injection starting to take affect." I turn to glare at Ari, but he wasn't looking at me. He was looking at Max with lustful eyes. Licking his canine teeth, he started walking towards Max. In process, making me growl and jump in front of Max again.

"You will have to go through me before you lay your filthy hands on her." I growl. Sounding like a beast that you only hear from scary movies. I never felt myself be filled with anger before. But this, that Ari wants to do the unforgettable to Max, MY MAX, fill me with anger from head to toe. Making me see red all over.

"If you want to die, so be it." Ari then whistles and his buddies came at me with full force. Not backing down, I went in, ready to kill.

The first one dog I got my hands on, I broke his neck in half, letting him fall dead from my hands while feeling no mercy. While in the middle of killing the third idiot, one of Ari's buddy came from behind me, taking a hold of me. I was about to brush him off when another dog came in front of me and claw me by my side. I suppress a scream and glare at the dog that stood before me.

"Not so strong now eh bird boy?" He laughs and then kick me in the stomach, making me let out a _uff_. The next thing I knew, they all came on me, beating me and clawing me.

Once they all had their turn, one of the bastards pulls me to my knees. Bleeding from every part of my body, I was surprise that I still haven't faint from the massage blood loss. But soon, my pain and aches left me when I saw Ari carry Max up front of me. Max had her eyes close and her mouth was moaning while her hands was playing with her crotch and breasts.

Ari smirk at me and his eyes turn back lust once again when he lays his disgusting eyes on Max.

"Since I'm such a nice person bird boy, I will let you have a front row seat." He said. His voice full of lust and desires. "Maybe let you have a turn with her too."

"Please..." I plead. They can't do this to Max! Even though I hate him, I wish Fang was here to help, or anyone to save Max from this destiny.

Ari didn't took notice of my pleading, or if he did, he ignored them. As I watch Ari lay Max down on the ground, I started to struggle against my captures. But with one hit of the back of my head let me go weak once again.

I look up, hoping and praying that someone would come and save Max. But no luck. I watch as Ari started touching Max. From her face, to her breasts, and down to her belly. As Ari went lower, Max's screams of pleasure got louder. Clearly enjoying himself, Ari then got on top of Max and started kissing her neck. Leaving love bites behind.

I was panicking and getting angry. I need to stop this! But how can I? I'm out number and probably bleeding to death. Hearing fabric ripping, I saw as Ari rip Max's, or should I say, Fang's shirt off. Leaving her completely naked before Ari. I wanted to go to her and save her and rip Ari's throat open. But once again, I'm out number.

Ari's hungry eyes took all of Max's glory. I couldn't help but look at her in awe too. Her wings underneath her, spread out onto the ground. Her hair around her like sunflowers. And her pink lips making the most sexiest sounds, calling out for anyway to take her. I couldn't help but get angry at myself when I felt my member press hard against me. How could I be getting hard when Max is about to be... Do I dare say the words?

"ARI!" I scream out. Hoping to get his attention. Ari looks up at me and raise a eyebrow.

I sigh. I have finally come up with a plan that can save both me and Max... hopefully.

"I... I am prepare to do my mission." I said as I pretend to shrug my shoulders in defeat. Ari looks at me and glares. He definitely wanted to take Max as his own. But if this means to save Max, so be it.

"Y-you will only escape!" He grind his teeth while talking. Before I could say anything, Jeb's voice came from Ari's waist.

"Ari, you know the plan. Don't be foolish enough to get thrown out of this mission." Jeb said through a walkie talkie as I realize where his voice was coming from.

Ari, in a pit of anger, got up and went to me and got hold of my shirt. "I personally will be there to see you complete your duties" he spits at my face. Pulling me up, he pushes me towards Max, who was looking desperate with each passing minute. As I stood over Max for a few minutes, I felt Ari kick me from the back.

"Get undress!" He spits out. Slowly, I started undressing, my aching limps protesting from all this movement. But right before I would pull my boxer down, I turn to Ari.

"Tell your friends to give us some privacy." I said with an expression of offence.

"You don't need-"

"Yes I do. You can watch, but your buddies need to leave." I interrupted him.

Getting angry, he barks out an order to his friends to go to "base." After they left, he turns back to me and gave me a growl. Indicating me to continue my work. As I turn around back to Max, I slowly begin to remove my boxers. Ari, who growled in anger from my lack of speediness, came up to me to probably kick me to go faster. But as Ari lift his feet to kick me, I punch him straight at his balls. Gay as it sound, I wanted to make sure he won't be able to produce offspring very soon.

Ari hit the ground with a _thuff_ while grabbing his precious lollipops. Quickly, I pull my boxer back up and grab Max and took off. My body and wings aching in protest with the new weight and previous injuries.

Finally, I have save her. Everything will be alright.

"Dylan..." Max moan out.

...

 **CLIFFHANGER! Teehee. Well... I still haven't decided whether to make this a Fax or a Mylan fan fiction. It would be nice to see what the Fans would like this to be... though I can't make any promises. Review! And any ideas on what I should write next?**


	16. Chapter 16 : Feelings

Chapter 16 : Feelings

I woke up with a gasp and out of breath. What happened? Where am I? I was in total confusion. Where's that bastard of Ari? Did he... Oh god help me if he done anything to me while I was in my fizz. Getting up, I realize I was completely naked except for a white t-shirt that's clearly wasn't Fang's.

" _Who's shirt is this?"_ I think to myself while I grab the front of it and pull it out to inspect it. The smell... It smells familiar. Where have I smelled it before?

Before I could concentrate on the smell, a voice spoke out from behind me. Making me jump and scream like a little sissy. Turning around to fight with my tomato face, I realized who it was.

"Dylan! " I suppress a sigh relief. Oh how glad was I to see him! I was so relief to see Dylan that I ran up to him and bear hug him.

"Dylan! I'm soooo glad to see you! What happened with Ari? Are you ok? And where are?" I asked all at once with a single breath. Hearing a wince, I let go of Dylan and saw blood drip down to the cold hard ground.

"Oh fuck! Are you bleeding?" I ask him, panicking. Looking up to see him clearly, I saw how really beat up he was. Bruises were all over him, with fresh claw marks all over him too. All dripping with bright red blood. He had bags under his eyes, as if he hasn't slept at all all night.

"Max, I'm ok. It's you I'm worry about." He smile at my shock and panicking face.

"Me? I should worry about me? Im not the one that looks like I've gotten into a cat fight! You look like a zombie with that paleness." I yelled out with sarcasm in my voice.

"I'm fine, really Max." He smile some more, but this time, he let out a little wince.

"To hell you are! Stop being a dumbass and come sit over here!" I pointed to a leaf bed that I woken up from. I haven't really notice before until I got off it when I stepped on the cold ground when I ran to Dylan.

Sitting himself down, Dylan let out a hiss when his bottom hit the leaf bed. He was clearly in pain. But his dumb self trying to act all manly apparently.

"Lay down." I demand once he was fully on the ground. Looking at me with a face that said "seriously?" on it, I put my hands on my hips and glare at him.

"Just do it!"

With a sigh, he went to lay on his back. I haven't noticed until now that he was shirtless. That's why this shirt smells so familiar! It's Dylan's. But what happened to Fang's shirt?

"Max, this is unnecessary. Im fine! Look." He tried to get back up. But not even half way to a sitting position, he let out a wince and went back down. Hurting himself more in the process.

"You dumbass. Stop trying to act manly and just stay still!" I hisses at him. After waiting for him to no longer protest, I went to inspect his injuries. After seeing that the scratches weren't all bad. But once I went to his left side, I let out a gasp. The cut was deep and spilling alot of deep red blood. How he hasn't passed out, is a mystery. After cleaning it with some water I found in a coconut bowl, beside another coconut bowl that were fill with berries and nuts. How did he still had the strength to find these? Another question I would want him to answer. But right now, I got to keep this cut from making him bleed to death.

After drying his injury, I notice that I don't have nothing wrap or patch him up with. Unless... I use his shirt that he nicely had lend me. God help me.

"You can use my... pants Max. If it's alright with you." Dyaln spoke from below me and was blushing furiously . I blush and nodded. I need to patch him up so he can get better soon and we can go back to the Flock. Oh god! The Flock! They must be worry sick about me. Fang is probably going insane. Probably thinking that Dylan kidnap me.

Bringing my attention back to Dylan, I hesitate when my hands went near his zipper. Did he even had anything else under these pants? Dylan, who notice my hesitation, must have read my mind.

"I have boxers under these... At least I'll still be... covered." He said while his face turned even more pinker then before. I nod and without hesitation, I unzipped and unbutton his navy blue pants. Gulping and sweating, I tired to pull his pants down. But couldn't for Dylan's had his whole weight on them.

"Sorry. I'll try to lift my weight." Dylan said after seeing my struggle. After pushing some of his weight off with some struggle, I manage to take then off.

I tried not to look anywhere below his waist as I was patching his side up. But I couldn't help and notice how well fit Dylan was. With his six pack abs and "V" line that went down below his belly that had little patch of hair going lower. Down to his... I blush furiously and quickly finish patching Dylan up.

"F-finish!" I said a little bit to loudly. Making Dylan jump a little.

"Thanks Max." He smiles and let out a relief sigh. He was looking better already. I smile back at him. Hoping he won't notice my tomato face.

"You should sleep. I'll keep wa-AH-tch." I said with a loud yawn. Smiling, Dylan pat beside him.

"You need to rest too Max. There's still plenty of room here left." He said, once again patting the left side of the leaf bed. Sounding ten times better then to sleep on the cold hard ground, I agree and went to lay with him.

Awkwardly, I tired to get comfortable without wanting to hurt him. After finally finding a sort-what spot without hurting Dylan or touching him. Half of my body was on the cold ground, while the other half was on top with Dylan on the bed. Not really comfortable, I lay still and was ready for sleep to swallow me.

Waiting for sleep, I felt a strong pair of arms that pulled me on the warm and comfortable leaf bed. I turn back to come face to face with Dylan.

"I hope this is ok with you... you sorta looked uncomfortable." He said hesitating.

"Yeah it's alright." I said, his face turning to a shocking expression with my agreement. I giggle and lean forward to give him a kiss on the cheek. His face expression made me laugh out loud.

"W-what was that for?" He ask while blushing furiously. I smile at him and came closer to him and wrap my arms around him.

"For saving me."

 **...**

Warm. That's how I slept. It was warm and so comfortable that I didn't want to get up. But knowing that I have to get up, I force my eyes open. Once open, I came to face with two light brown eyes. Eyes just like mine.

I smile. "Good morning." I said to Dylan, who was looking ten times better. He smiles back shyly and pull himself up.

"G-good morning." He finally reply while blushing. My smile widen. I can't believe I have this kind of power over him. Or maybe it had to do with the fact that we mostly naked. Only one piece of fabric that keeps us from completely being naked.

I sat up next to him. I had the urge to cuddle back with his warm body... I shook my head. What am I thinking? I have Fang. I love Fang. But... I also love Dylan, but as a brother. I turn to look at Dylan. His light brown wings spilling at his wide shoulders. His dirty brown hair spilling at his back too. Do I really love Dylan as a brother? I shake my head more and mentally curse at myself.

"Dylan" I turn serious, my smile vanishing. He turns to look at me. "We should head back to the Flock. They probably worry sick that we haven't return."

"You" he reply. Me? Me what?

"Me?" I asked him.

"They probably worry that YOU haven't return." He shook his head and look away. "They wouldn't care if I return."

My heart broke in two. Is this how he really feels? That we don't accept him as part of our group? He must feel lonely! Feeling pity for him, I went to comfort him.

"Of course they'll care if you come back or not! Nudge, Angle, Gazzy and even Total like you." I said. Not mentioning Iggy or Fang.

"What about Iggy and... Fang?" He reply a little bit forced. "Do they want me to in the Flock?"

Damn it. I was hoping he wouldn't mention them. Fang has a big reason why he doesn't like Dylan, and Iggy. Well... Iggy doesn't exactly trust him. But other than that, he told me he seems like a cool guy.

"Iggy just need more time to get to know you. He'll get around. And Fang... well... Would you like someone who is trying to steal your love of your life?"

His face into a sour look and close his eyes and shook his head.

"Yeah... I guess you're right." He finally admits.

"See, everything in the end will work out Dylan. Just give it time." I smile forcedly. Since I really don't know how to comfort anyone. Let alone myself.

Giving him an awkward playfully punch at his shoulder, I stood up and stretch. Preparing to see my Flock and an angry Fang. Signing and praying that there won't be another fight, I turn to Dylan.

"Come on now. Let's get back home." His head snap up when I said 'home' and then smiled.

"Ok." He simply said and stood up and stretch himself. While stretching, my eyes wonder his body for a few seconds then, I mentally yelled at myself. Dear god what is happening to me.

 _"It's the injection."_ The Voice said, coming out of nowhere.

 _"Why do you always come when I don't need you!"_ I yell at 'it' not excepting an answer. And I was right, 'it' didn't answer back.

After making ourself decent... well, the decent we could get, I quickly remember to ask Dylan what happened while I was in my 'fizz' and how he manage to get us away from Ari and his buddies.

He looks at me and blushes and didn't meet my eyes when he responds. My stomach did flip flop in panic. Did Ari did someone to me? Did his buddies _did_ something to me! Feeling anger, I became impatient for Dylan's answer.

"Answer me Dylan! Did... Ari... do something to me?" I whisper quietly and angrily.

Still not looking at me he reply, "No."

I let out a huge sigh relief, closing my eyes and putting my hand over my heart. Feeling my heart slow down. When I look up, I found Dylan still in his guilty stage. Making my heart speed up. Something happened. But if it wasn't Ari-

I let out a gasps once I realize what could have happened. In a pit of fury, I ran up to Dylan and push him to the cold and hard wall of the cave we were in. One of my hand grabbing him by the neck while the other was up in the air, ready to punch.

"Dylan!" I roar. "Please tell me _you_ didn't do anything while I was in that stupid fizz of that stupid drug."

His shoulders drop and he looked down on the floor. His action made me angier and I tighten my hold on him.

"Max... I didn't touch you I swear!" He plead.

"Then what did happen Dylan? Your guilt is all over your face! Confess now before I kill you." I growled, tightening my grip on his neck even more, making him choke a little.

"Max-" he gasps. "I had no choice! Ari and his gang were going to hurt you. All of them! If I didn't do what I needed to do, they could have killed you!"

"And what exactly was it that you needed to do?" I was seeing red. Did Dylan touch me in order for Ari and his buddies not to touch me? I didn't know which one was worst.

"I-I told him I'll... I'll do... err... you know." I punch him. How dare he!

Before I could punch him again, he quickly answered, "But I didn't do it! I didn't touch you I swear! I trick him into thinking that I would do it. But I double cross him at the end and took you here after I escape him, and I swear Max, I didn't touch you even after I took you away from them. I covered you and left you until you fell asleep."

He looks at me with his pleading eyes to believe his story. I hesitate. He did look like he was telling the truth. I loosen my grip on him, but I still didn't let him go.

"How do I know that you're not lying?"

He looks up and look straight into my eyes. "I want it to be you that decide to do... er... it with me. I would never take advantage of you. Never. I rather you chose me then me taking something that you wouldn't want me to take." He said confidently, his eyes twinkling with love. I let him go. I knew then, he wouldn't want touch me unless I tell him too. He loves me too much. Feeling a sensation of butterflies in my belly, I reply back to him.

"Fine, I believe you." I confess. "But if I find out that you did-"

"Then I would've have to worry. Because you will find that I didn't." He smile sheepishly.

I smile back and turn around and walk outside the cave. The wind was rather chilly. The sun was just coming up. The bird started their morning singing.

"Beautiful." I heard Dylan said beside me. I smile some more.

"Beautiful indeed." I took out my wings and threw myself off the cliff of the cave. I never felt so free. Well for now. Since Fang would probably keep a close eye on me from now. Signing, I flap and wings and went up. My sense of direction taking me to my Flock.

...


	17. Chapter 17 : Home

Chapter 17 : Home

" _Breath"_ I kept telling myself. _"Once I tell Fang why I haven't return for the last two days, he won't be mad."_ I assure myself. I sigh and gave up. There's no way he's going to believe me. He hates Dylan too much to believe that he hasn't purposely kidnap me and force me to into sinning. I sigh and look behind me where Dylan was currently flying a few miles back. His golden lock whip around him, and the morning sun kiss his tan skin and brown freckle wings. He looks beautiful from far away in all his glory I'll admit.

I sigh and mentally slap myself. I love Fang! Why am I thinking of Dylan. Why am I thinking of his six pack and fine v-line that teased me not too long ago? I growl and shook my head. _"Stop it!"_ I mentally screamed at myself. This needs to stop!

" _You love him."_ The voice said out of nowhere, interrupting my thoughts. I growled in annoyance.

" _For the love of- I love Fang! known him all my life and given him everything! Including my body if you haven't known already."_ I sneer and added, _"But knowing you, you probably watch the whole thing in full screen and 3D pervert. Privacy isn't an option with you."_

When the voice didn't respond for the next ten minutes, I thought I won this argument and mentally gave myself a pat on the back.

" _It took you years for you to find out you love Fang in other then a brotherly way. Why does your body yearn for Dylan in just a few days? Why are you having these thoughts of him if you love Fa-"_

"SHUT UP!" I yelled out loud. I was angry. Angry because the voice was right. Why do I feel this attraction to Dylan? Is it possible that I might have feeling for Dylan other then a brotherly way? I flap my wings in annoyance and frustration.

"Max what's wrong? Are you ok?" Dylan asked worried, catching up from behind me, getting the most nearest he can get without tangling our wings. For some reason, I wanted him to close his body against mine and wrap his arms around me. Annoyed with the thought, I flap my wings with a powerful thrust, making Dylan to back off a few feet away from me.

"Perfectly fine. Lets go." I said to a shock and hurt Dylan. Not really caring that I was being unfair to him, I turn around and started flying towards the direction were normally going without another word to him.

"Max you can tell me anything you know." I heard a hesitated Dylan say from behind me, catching up to me. I stop midair, making Dylan almost crash into me from behind.

"When I say I'm fine, I'm fine! No questions asked nor answers given. period." I then prove my point more by rapidly flapping my wings towards the direction of the Flock.

" _You're being unfair."_ The stupid voice then butt in on my life again.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled out loud not caring anymore. The voice didn't reply. I sigh a huge breath of relief. Why can't he just mind him own damn business? Why won't they just let me choose my choices and let me live the life I want? Oh yeah, cause they think just because they added stupid wings on me, they own me. Sighing for the hundredth time, I tile my head a little to watch Dylan from behind me. He had his face under his curls, with a hurt expression and a bitter frown.

" _Maybe I was too hard on him."_ I thought. It wasn't his fault that I find him… attractive. I need to man up and stop blaming him. His life is already too much too handle. Biting my lips, I slow down my flying to fly beside Dylan. Dylan, noticing my movements, look up and stared at me as if I was about to yell at him again. I smile instead. I let out a laugh when he give me a shock look, then grin in a timidly way.

"I'm sorry." I yell to him in the rushing air. "Just know it's not you. I'm just worry on how Fang will reaction. I don't want him to hurt you." I half lied. He smile a real smile.

"Don't worry, he can't beat me! If he start fighting, give him one of you famous slaps. That usually takes the anger out of him." I let out a laugh and nodded.

"You're right." And he was. No matter how Fang reacts, he will just need time to cool off and will then take in reason. I gave Dylan another smile and then turn my head ahead , letting my growing hair that will soon need a cut, blow in wild dances.

"Max!" I hear Angel's voice yell out into the sky to me. I smile a wide smile and flap my wings faster towards my family that were all outside with backpack and jackets, as if they were about to leave. Landing a little rough, I couldn't help but laugh when I felt the Flock tackle me to the group with laughter, tears, and questions.

"Max! Where have you been? Fang was freaking out when you didn't return after chasing Dylan! He was so angry an-"

"Nudge." I interrupt her before she tells me in full details on just how angry Fang really is. She blushes and smile timidly, warming my heart and fueling my happiness.

"Come here you." I told her and pull her, Angel and Gazzy into a hug. I am so relieved that the School didn't decide to attack them while I was away.

"You shouldn't have left Max though." Angel then said once our reunion was over. I look down to her and saw her staring towards the cabin. I look up to see what she was staring when I made eye contact with a very piss off Fang.

" _Shit."_ I thought to myself. _"This is going to be nasty."_

"It will be." Angle said out loud.

"Thanks for the confidence." I mumble. She shrugs and ran to join the Flock who were currently hugging Dylan and welcoming him back. I smile.

" _They really do accept and care for him."_ I thought.

"And where the hell have you been." I heard a very pissed off Fang said from behind me, making my hair stand up. I turn around to see Fang eyeing Dylan's shirt.

" _Shit."_ I thought. This does not look good.

"Who's shirt is-" he looks up and blackly stares at Dylan, who was currently talking with Nudge. Fang look down to the shirt and back up again to the half naked Dylan. The next thing I knew, I saw a black blur pass me and headed toward Dylan.

"Fang stop! It's not what you think!" But my words were drown out by Nudge screams as Fang's hands wrap around Dylan's neck, trying to chock the life out of him.

"Fang!" I yell out angrily, running toward him and Dylan.

"Fang stop, it's not what you think." I yell to him while I grabbed his arms, trying to pull them away from Dylan's neck. He didn't even twitch. Dylan was turning blue with each passing second and will soon pass out if I didn't do anything. Taking a deep breath, I swing my legs under Fang, making him let go of Dylan and making him fall to the ground. Not taking any seconds thoughts,, I pull a coughing Dylan up.

"Go to the Flock." I yell at him, pointing to the Flock who were back by cabin door. He nods and started walking towards them while holding his neck. As I was watching him go, I heard a growled from behind me. I turn around to watch an even more pissed off Fang, pulling himself up from the ground and was about to run after Dylan until I block his path.

"Listen to me!" I yell at him. He looks down at me. I took a step back as I was met with pure anger and a growl. But holding my ground, I stomp my foot and growl back.

"I said listen to me!"

"He touch you didn't he?" he spit in my face accusingly. Before I could anything, he grabs me by the shoulders and pull me close him. Shocked, I then felt his hand roughly take my chin and lift my head up to met his eyes. I cringe when I saw the hurt, betrayal, and just pure sadness that engulf his eyes. I then felt the fight leave his body and exhaustion overcame it instead.

"Fang." I whispered, reaching out for him. But before I could even touch him, he turned on his heels, walk passed me, walked passed the Flock and Dylan and went into the cabin with a slam from the door.

Everyone turn to look at me expectedly. Gathering my courage, I walked pass the Flock and told Dylan to look over the Flock before I closed the cabin door. It was silent except a pounding that was coming from the hall that was Fang's room located at. I walked towards the loud pounding. Coming up face with Fang's door, I hesitate before knocking.

"F-fang. Can I come in?" The pounding stop and I was met with silence. Hesitating, I grab the handle and open the door slowly.

"Fang?" I said while walking in the room. Fang was nowhere to be seen. Worrying that he might have gone out his window to go and attack Dylan, I turn around. My face slams into Fang's wide chest.

"Fang." I yelp and stumble backward, but Fang's large hands steady me by grabbing my hips. Getting my balance back, I didn't let Fang to talk first.

"Fang please listen to me ok?" he open his mouth to say something, but didn't got to say anything because I beat him up to it.

"No, please hear me out. Look after I went after Dylan, Ari and like, twenty of his buddies ambush us." He open his mouth again, but once again I didn't let him say anything.

"Ari did something to me Fang." I whisper quietly. Fang stayed quite.

"He made me… loose control of myself. He was going to force himself onto me." I felt Fang's hands tighten on my waist, but I continue with my tale. "But Dylan saved me." I felt Fang's hands loosen, but tighten again.

"Did he-" he began.

"No. He didn't touch me. Even when he could, he didn't." I finished and finally look up to meet his eyes. Fang's eyes search me for any lies, but soften once he realizes that I was telling the truth. I close my eyes and let out a sigh of relief. Finally. Without warning, Fang remove his right hand from my hip and placed it on my chin. He lift my head up, making me stare into his dark and emotionless eyes. My heart was pounding in my ears and chest.

"I'm glad you're safe. I was worry." He then smiled, shocking me.

"S-so you believe m-me? I stutter. His smile widen on my nervousness. Oh how I love his smiles.

"You rather want me to not believe you."

"No! It's just-" I felt his lips against mine, making me completely forget the words I was about to say. God! How missed him. Softly , he removed his lips from mine, making groaned in annoyance. I look at him with a "why did you stop?" face. He laughs. Yes laugh! Either that injection hasn't worn out or the world is ending.

"Come on. I want to thank him." He says with a frown.

"Who?" I asked in confusion.

"Blondie." I guess shock was written on my face for he added, " He saved you." And with that, he drag me out of his room and into the living room, where the Flock were currently waiting. They all looked up. Fang simply ignore them and walked up to Dylan. Dylan, who was already clothed, stood up quickly when he saw Fang approach him. The Flock tensed up, expecting another fight. Their jaws drop when Fang's hand stood out, waiting to shake hands with Dylan. Dylan didn't seem to have expected it either for his eyes got big as plates. He hesitantly look at his hand and hesitantly took it.

"Thank you." We heard Fang said to him. The Flocks and Dylan's shock expression almost made me laugh out loud.

"For?" Wide eyed Dylan asked.

"For saving her." Dylan grins and nods. Fang then drop his hand and walked back to me, he took my hand and drag me back to his room. I turn around to smile at my flock, they smile back. They knew that there won't be no more fights. Fang will still not like Dylan, but he will bare his presence without starting a fight.

As Fang closed his room's door, I turn around to smile at him and thank him for being so mature, but I didn't got for Fang's lips crash into mine.

"You smell like him." He growled. I shiver. I like where this was going.

"Then make me smell like you." I gasp. He groans and took hold of Dylan's shirt and ripped it in two. I felt the cold air kiss my naked body, making me moan. Fang quickly capture my lips and lift my legs to his waist, where I quickly wrap them around him. He walk to his bed, lips still kissing me. Once reaching his bed, he let go of my lips in my displeasure, and lay me on top of it.

"Fang please." I beg. I couldn't help it. I miss the fire he builds in me and way his skin feel against mine. He smirk and started unclothing himself. It was the worst ten seconds of my life. I let out a loud moan when I felt him lay on top of me. He silent me with his lips again, but couldn't help but let out a grasp when I felt him enter me.

I am finally felt at home.

 **Yep. Guess who's back? Do I dare and say that I'm sorry? For taking two years to update? Well I am.**

 **Sorry to keep you readers waiting! I know how frustrating it is to read a story and not get an ending. I will try to finished this and not let you guys down! Just bare with me.**

 **Thanks for your supportin! It means a lot.**


End file.
